An Innocent Gift
by Amber Dream
Summary: Due to Voldemort's... insanity, Severus is forced to take an unidentified potion. When the effects of said potion take place, what does Dumbledore do? Send him to the one person he feels he can trust of course. Not slash. RR please. I HAVE RETURNED!
1. Chapter One

Alright, this is the start of a new story that has been waring for attention in my mind with _'Genesis of Hope'_. Now, these chapters will come out slowly, seeing as I'm in Year Twelve and have to deal with that. *Looks extremely depressed and scared* I already hate Year Twelve, yet for some reason, it seems easier. *Shrugs* 

So, the gist of the babble above is that if I don't update for a while it's because of either: 

a) _Genesis Of Hope_ is taking up my time and creativity   or

b) Year Twelve is being a pain and I'm getting too much homework, work, study and all that stuff.

I'll thank you for being patient, and I'll also mention that I do not appreciate flames. All they are is an attempt to make someone else feel better due to another's pain. I write the way I want to write, and while I will read _constructive _criticism, flames will be blatantly ignored. Telling me that my story is a load of crap and the like will merely be met with indifference. 

Now, since that is out of the way, here is the first chapter of '_An __Innocent__ Gift'_. 

An _Innocent_ Gift

****

Chapter One-

As Severus Snape knelt before the Dark Lord Voldemort, he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of foreboding deep within him. It felt as though the events of tonight's meeting were going to change his life forever, though for better, or worse, he knew not.

"Welcome my loyal Death Eaters. I have some interesting news." Voldemort hissed from his throne. "It seems that our dear Wormtail has come across an unidentified potion. We have the ingredients and the steps to brew this potion, but we don't have what the potion actually does. Now to find out what this potion does, I am going to select one of your numbers to test the potion." Voldemort's crimson eyes scanned the crowd of nervous Death Eaters. They fell on one particular form. "Severus Snape, step forward. You have been given the honour of testing the new potion."

Severus cringed behind his mask as the icy cold hand of fear took a hold of him.

Stepping forward, he bowed and knelt before Voldemort. "You honour me, my Lord." He said respectfully.

Voldemort smirked. "Remove your mask Severus, and drink the potion."

"Yes my Lord." Severus murmured, removing his mask and taking the phial containing the potion. Sniffing it cautiously, he closed his eyes and downed the potion. As he knelt there, his body tense, awaiting the likely gruesome and painful effects of the potion, he could hear the other Death Eaters behind him, shuffling nervously.

"Well Severus? Are there any effects yet?" Voldemort demanded, a tinge of curiosity to his voice.

"None as yet, my Lord."

Voldemort sighed regretfully. "Very well. You may return to Hogwarts, but the minute you start to feel the effects of the potion, you are to owl me. Is that understood?"

"Of course my Lord." And with that, Severus left the Dark Lord's presence, feeling a mixture of pity and contempt for those who had to remain behind.

Severus stumbled once he arrived at the apparation point just outside of the grounds of Hogwarts.

Shaking his head, which felt as if it was filled with cotton, he made his way to Albus Dumbledore's office. 

_'He wants me to owl him of the effects. he must be getting crazier as time passes because if he was in full control of his mental capabilities he would realise that if one doesn't know what the potion is meant to do, then one may be taking note of things that happen naturally instead of in reaction to the potion.'_ Severus thought to himself as he stood before the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Albus's office.

Entering the office, his eyes immediately fell upon the Headmaster of Hogwarts as he sat behind his desk, reading a Muggle novel.

Twinkling sky blue eyes looked up at Severus curiously, with touches of concern within them. "Ah, Severus, you have come back. Have you anything to report?"

Severus nodded sharply, then blinked a couple of times to clear his head. "Wormtail," Severus spat the name out. "And the Dark Lord found an unidentified potion that they wished to try. The lucky test subject was me." He said, watching as the concern in the sky blue eyes grew and the twinkle dimmed. "And before you ask or suggest anything, I do not require coddling, nor do I require a visit to the Hospital Wing. So far there have been no effects, and I will promptly test my blood to see what the potion is, once I return to my quarters." Severus looked at the Headmaster pointedly. 

As he watched Albus smile at him gently, Severus felt tremors run their course through his body, and his usual indifferent mask slipped from his face as the inky murkiness of unconsciousness grasped him tightly, dragging him deep within its folds of darkness.

Albus smiled lightly, though the smile immediately vanished into a mask of concern when he saw his Potions Master shudder then fall back in what appeared to be a faint. 

Forgoing the use of magic to stop his fall, Albus leapt from his chair to catch the falling Severus. Once his hands connected with the back of Severus, there was a brilliant flash of light, and Albus could only stare at what was now lying in his arms.

In his arms, surrounded by the numerous layers of the Potions Master's robes was a baby, about seven or eight months old. His young baby skin was as pale as ivory and as smooth and soft as silk. Raven black hair, already reaching his shoulders, curled slightly and was silky soft to the touch, while wide onyx eyes stared up at Albus. The eyes blinked once, twice, then closed as the babe yawned softly, before falling asleep.

Suddenly, the severity of the situation hit him. _This was Severus Snape!_ _This sweet, tiny infant was the bane of all Gryffindors, the most feared professor in the entire school, Severus Snape! _If the situation was so alarming, Albus probably would be laughing at the irony of it all.

For the first time in many, many years, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Defeater-of-Grindelwald, and holder of many other titles, was at a total loss at what to do. 

Suddenly, as his eyes fell on the calendar sitting on his wall, a devilish smirk spread across his face. 

His smirk grew as he glanced at his familiar, Fawkes, but it changed to a gentle smile as he looked at the sleeping babe within his arms.

~*~

Emerald eyes watched the glowing scarlet numbers, anticipation evident in the brilliant gaze.

Suddenly, the glowing numbers changed, revealing the start of a new day.

The youth smirked as he opened the window to allow the barrage of owls in.

After removing the various packages that the owls carried, the youth gave them the opportunity to drink and rest, as he gave them an owl treat each, before handing one to his snowy owl perched on his shoulder.

The snowy owl's amber eyes gazed lovingly at her master as he smiled up at her. She hooted curiously at him, wondering at the devious, mischievous glint in his brilliant eyes.

The youth laughed softly at the question evident in his owl's gaze. "I'm of age." He said simply, watching with a smirk as his owl's amber gaze seemed to light with a devious glint that matched his.

"I knew you'd like that." He said, chuckling, as he stroked her feathers gently. "Any ideas Hedwig?" he asked curiously.

Hedwig just cooed to her master and nipped him lightly on the ear, offering her support to any of his ideas.

After going through the numerous gifts he had received, he wrote the appropriate thank-you letters and sent them back with the owls.

Eyeing his gifts, he looked at one with something akin to suspicion. One box was filled to the brim with samples from the Weasley Twins joke shop. Though the shop had floundered for a bit in the beginning, business had began to pick up at the start of his sixth year at Hogwarts, when his best friend Ron, who was the younger brother to the twins, had turned the entire Slytherin House into French maids, despite their sex. He chuckled though, knowing that he would have fun with his relatives these holidays.

Suddenly there was a blaze of fire and a calming, melodious tune. When the flames cleared, leaving no evidence of the fire being there, the youth stared in shock at the magnificent creature that was staring at him, it's sable eyes gazing at him, infinite wisdom in those eyes.

"Fawkes." The youth breathed softly, his emerald eyes gazing gently at the phoenix before him. "Dare I ask why you are here?" He asked curiously, watching with a mixture of happiness and dread as the phoenix's eyes danced with a mischievous gleam nearly identical to his master's.

Fawkes tilted his head to the side as he spread his wings and rose into the air with grace, revealing a basket. 

Curious, the youth walked over to the basket, but before he could reach it, Fawkes landed on his unoccupied shoulder and offered him a note.

Taking the note, he nodded his head in thanks. "If you're thirsty Fawkes, you can drink over there." He indicated to the water bowl he had for Hedwig.

Fawkes cooed softly, nipping the youth on the ear gently before ghosting over to the snowy owl's perch.

Hedwig glared briefly at the phoenix, before returning her attention to her master. She hooted softly, reassuring her master. Her master, though he was happy, he hadn't been the same after their return from the place where there were many human chicks, her master called it a 'school', four seasons ago. Nor had he sent her with letters to the dog-that-was-a-man-wizard, that seemed to care for her master. After their return, four seasons ago, her dear master had fallen into depression, nothing she could do would shake him out of it. It was only after a visit from the man-who-was-also-wolf and a, she believed her master called them 'visions', did his attitude change and Hedwig could see remnants of the boy she had been purchased for, many seasons ago. The fire that had been in his eyes came back with a vengeance and a new determination settled over him. The following morning, her master left the, Hedwig gave a derisive hoot at this thought, _nest_ and went to the place where she had been brought from, without being seen by the man-wizard that was watching them. They had later returned when the night was waking, and her master seemed very pleased with himself.

A gasp from her master shook Hedwig out of her memories, and she looked down at him, as he stared at the parchment in his hands.

Hooting curiously, she watched as his eyes scanned over the letter a second time.

'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_                          First, may I say happy birthday, and that I hope you enjoy your coming of age.'_ Here he broke off, as the letter went into the inane chatter that was essentially the Headmaster's way of leading up to something big. _'Now, I'm sure you are curious as to what is inside the basket that accompanied Fawkes. That is my present to you, though I'm certain that you won't see it that way. Please forgive an old man for his meddling and well, all my, what is it that Minerva uses?. Ah, that's right, my quirks,'_ A wry smile broke across the youth's face as he could imagine his Head of House referring to the Headmaster's eccentricities as _quirks_. _'You're the only one I could trust with such a.. gift as it is. and I pray that you can forget your past and live the life that was kept from you.'_ His eyes narrowed. Dumbledore was stalling. He _never_ stalled, unless he knew that he wasn't going to like it._ 'When you return to Hogwarts, could you please see me immediately after the Sorting Feast to. discuss things._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore.'_

The youth blinked, this was an odd letter, even for Dumbledore's standards. Suddenly, a movement out of the corner of his eye made him spin around, reaching for his wand as he did so, and drawing it in a swift motion. His eyes narrowed as they landed on the basket that was twitching. 

Peering into the basket, the youth could only stare in surprise at the wide onyx eyes that were staring back at him. Stepping back from the basket, his eyes widened as the letter gave a jump in his hands. Turning his gaze back to the letter, somewhat reluctantly, the youth's eyes almost popped out of his head as he read the post script that had appeared.

'P.S. His name is Severus Snape, and yes, he is, or rather, was, your Potions Master. It seems that this is the result of an unidentified potion that Voldemort decided to test on Severus. I have given him to you in hopes to end the feud between the two of you, and also, you are the only one I trust with his safety. 

_Severus, like yourself, had a hard childhood before he arrived at Hogwarts. Please give him the chance to have the childhood that both him and yourself have missed, due to an old man's misguided feelings. _

_Oh, you will also find books on how to care for children within the basket, though I have no doubt you will be a natural at it._

_Once again, _

Albus Dumbledore.'

The youth could only stare at the letter in his hands for a few moments, before returning his stunned gaze to the infant child in the basket, who yawned cutely, before his eyes closed and he drifted back into the land of sleep.

"Is he mad? Severus Snape and Harry Potter? He'll skin me alive when he returns to his natural age." The young man said in a whisper. He looked up at Hedwig, who was gazing at the babe with a gentle, curious look. "What do you think, girl?" He asked softly.

Hedwig returned her gaze to her master and cooed gently, showing that she thought he should care for the human chick.

He sighed. "Fine." He then shot a glance at the smug looking Fawkes. "Your master is crazy." He muttered, before writing a short note saying that he would take care of Snape and that they were definitely going to. discuss things once he returned to Hogwarts. Handing the note to Fawkes, he watched as the phoenix disappeared in a blaze of flames.

Picking up the basket gently, he placed it on the bed and in what was an instinctive gesture, he made sure that Snape was warm and covered. 

Once that was done, Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, sighed and attempted to sleep, knowing that this year was going to be the most difficult and the weirdest of his years at Hogwarts.

Morning came, and Harry awoke to find that Snape was still fast asleep. Shaking himself mentally, Harry realised that he wouldn't be able to call Snape 'Snape', seeing as that wouldn't be good for such a small child. He was going to have to call him 'Severus'. 

Harry sighed, then he frowned, hearing his name shouted. He shook his head. _'No, I'm not going to raise a child, even if it is Sn. Severus, in this household.'_ He thought to himself. He smirked. _'After tormenting the Dursleys for a bit, I'll take him home.'_

A pounding at the door made him look up sharply, and glance at Sn. Severus. Seeing the tiny face scrunch up, but continue to sleep, Harry let out a sigh of relief, before storming over to the door.

Pulling it open, he stared into the weak blue eyes that belonged to his cousin. 

While Dudley had lost some weight over the past two, three years, it wasn't enough for him to take on a definite shape other than that of a blob. Also, while Dudley wasn't growing in any way, be it horizontally or vertically, Harry had finally had his growth spurt and had grown about a foot, maybe two taller, so he practically towered over Dudley.

"What?" Harry snapped softly.

Dudley glared at him. "Mum says to get down and cook us breakfast or she'll send up Dad." Dudley threatened.

Harry smirked, and pushed his way out of his room, the movement so unexpected that Dudley slammed into the opposite wall, causing the house to shake. Quickly glancing back into his room, he saw that the babe was still sleeping. Before he closed his door though, he motioned for Hedwig to come to him, and she landed on his shoulder.

Before he could take another step though, Dudley hurried down the stairs, and immediately began to complain to his parents.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, watching with hidden glee as his aunt and uncle's eyes narrowed in hatred and disgust at the sight of his owl. So concerned were they with his owl, that they didn't notice his wand holster strapped to his arm.

"You freak. Apologise for what you did to Dudley, and maybe I won't kill that ruddy bird of yours." Vernon sneered.

The Dursleys were braver now, seeing as they were no longer under the threat of Sirius Black, or the Order. Sirius had died in Harry's fifth year, falling through a veil that separated the living world from the world of the dead. And the Order, while they had been there for Harry for the start of his summer holidays that year after Sirius's death, they seemed to be on suicide watch and their protection soon became too oppressive for Harry to handle in his time of grief, and so he sent a letter, begging for them to stop the guard, and the requiring of letters. At first the Order had been suspicious, but Harry soon convinced them that they needn't be so worried.

Harry smirked. "It's nice to know I'm so loved by my family that they remember my birthday." He drawled, shuddering inwardly as he realised it reminded him of Malfoy.

"If you're after gifts." Vernon started, but Petunia's horrified gasp broke him off. "What is it dear?"

Harry's smirk grew. "So, you remember what happened when Mum turned seventeen, do you?"

Petunia's eyes focused on Harry's wand holster. "You. you're of age." She stated softly.

Harry grinned. "Yes I am, which means I can use my magic." He waited for the explosion. He wasn't disappointed.

Vernon stood with a strangled shout, his face rapidly turning red as he advanced on Harry, his intent evident in his piggy little eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, Uncle Vernon." Harry said, drawing his wand and pointing it at Vernon. "You really shouldn't try to harm a wizard who is capable of using his magic." Harry scolded. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and he strode into the  lounge room, where he faced the large portrait of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. Smirking, he began to cast spells over it, causing the portrait to change to one of his mother, father and himself standing in front of Hogwarts. With a quick flick of his wrist, he made the portrait a magical one, and grinned at his parents, who grinned back. With one last flick of his wrist, he charmed the portrait with the same charm that was on Mrs. Black's portrait in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The portrait now couldn't be removed by hand, nor could it be burned, painted over or anything like that.

"See you around, Mum, Dad." He said softly, before striding up to his room, smirking at the startled shouts from the Dursleys below. He quickly packed his trunk and shrunk it, placing it within his top pocket. He then walked over to the sleeping babe and picked up the basket that was serving as his bed. Taking one last look around the room that he had. _borrowed_ over the last seven years, he sneered and shut the door. Walking over to Dudley's room, he smirked as he threw a few of the Twins' prank lollies into the room. Nothing that would require magic to reverse, but things that would wear off after a while, like Canary Creams.

Walking downstairs, he saw that the Dursleys were still staring at the portrait in shock, letting out little shrieks of horror as the portrait moved. He laughed softly at them as he made his way to the door.

Vernon saw him first. "Get rid of this. this." Vernon couldn't seem to finish the sentence, but Harry simply shrugged. 

"Ah, but you see, my dear Uncle, I don't want to. Since you seem to think that Muggles are far more superior to Wizards, you get rid of it." Harry taunted, before stepping outside. He smirked at the startled looks on the Dursleys' faces, then looked at Hedwig, who had landed on his shoulder, gently, before turning his gaze back to the Dursleys. "Well, I'm going now. I'd say it's been nice living with you, but in all reality, it hasn't. May the Wizarding World never intrude in your delusions again, except of course for the painting." Harry saw Vernon raise his arm and was about to bring it down in an attempt to strike Harry, but he merely smirked and disapparated with a loud 'pop'.

Harry reappeared in front of a large house, surrounded by lush forests. He looked over the house with intense pride. This was his _home_. He had gotten it built at the start of the summer holidays the year before, after Remus Lupin and a vision convinced him that wallowing in depression was not going to bring Sirius back. The builders had done a magnificent job, and due to one of his clauses, they had erased their memories of the house once the job was complete so Harry could have his privacy.

Harry smirked, feeling the wards that surrounded his home. He had set the wards during his sixth year with the help of a Time-Turner that he had found within his robes after the incident at the Department of Mysteries. While he was at school, he would lock himself in a room and would use the Time-Turner to travel back in time as far as it was possible. He would then make his way to the Room of Requirement and use a fireplace to floo out of Hogwarts to his home and work on setting the wards surrounding the house. He did this for the entire year and now his home was even more protected than Hogwarts herself.

He shook his head. _'If Ron or Hermione found out about this, they'd be shocked.'_ He thought to himself._ 'Hermione would have a fit about all the rules and laws I've broken and how I've placed myself in danger, where as Ron would sulk because I didn't tell him about it and invite him along, then he would have a fit when he realises how Slytherin I'm acting.'_ He smirked at the last part. If there was one things that his friends thought, it was that Slytherins and anyone even remotely associating with Slytherins were evil. He, himself, at one time had though that, when he was young and naïve, but now, now after seeing so much pain and death, he knew that his Slytherin side might be the very thing to save him.

Harry shook his head once more and started for the house, knowing that the house would be clean and tidy, thanks to Dobby and Winky's help. 

When Harry had approached Dobby the year before with an offering of a position in his new home, the excitable house elf had agreed instantly. Winky had overheard them, and since she was happier serving a family, she had asked, rather softly and respectfully, if she too could work for 'Mister Harry Potter, sir.'

Harry had agreed, but only on the condition that she would have a day off, with no arguments. Winky had reluctantly agreed to these terms, and they spent one day a week at Harry's home, making sure everything was in order and that it wasn't getting dirty and overrun. Now that Harry was here to stay, so would Winky and Dobby.

Harry narrowed his eyes in thought. While he didn't really want to care for Snape, he knew that he couldn't deny the innocent infant a loving family, so he wouldn't foist the child off into Dobby and Winky's hands while on holidays, but, when they returned to Hogwarts, he would need someone to care for the child while he was in classes. Dobby and Winky would be able to care for him while classes were on, right?

Harry entered his home with a sigh. He was home, it was his home, and there was no one there to lock him in a cupboard if he did something they didn't like.

"Master Harry Potter sir! You is home!" Came Winky's voice as she rushed down the hallway.

Harry sighed. He hadn't managed to convince the house elf to call him 'Harry', and it seemed that she had rubbed off on Dobby, who also called him 'Master Harry Potter'. He rolled his eyes slightly, then answered the happy elf. "Yes Winky, I am. How have you and Dobby been?"

"We is being fine, Master Harry Potter sir. Is you wanting Winky and Dobby to be doing something?" Winky asked, her eyes wide.

Harry shook his head. "Can you just prepare a small breakfast please, as well as a baby bottle of warm milk please." Harry requested politely.

Winky's eyes widened with curiosity. "Why is Master Harry Potter sir needing a baby bottle?" She asked without thinking, before gasping. "Bad Winky!" She cried and was about to slam her head into the wall when Harry's voice rang over her. 

"Winky, I have told you. No punishing yourself for speaking your mind. You know I don't like it." Harry said sternly, watching as Winky stopped abruptly and nodded. "Now, in answer to your question, the Headmaster decided I was the only one he trusted to take care of something." And with that, Harry knelt down in front of the elf and showed her the sleeping Snape.

Winky's eyes seemed to fill with awe. "A baby, Master Harry Potter sir? What is being his name?"

Harry laughed softly. "This, my dear Winky, is Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. Now, I'm going up to my room. Please bring breakfast and the bottle up there please. Also, please tell Dobby that I wish to see him in half an hour." Harry said.

Winky nodded and disappeared with a pop, while Harry walked upstairs to his room. Opening his door, he looked around the room with pleasure. The walls and ceiling had been spelled to resemble the forest that surrounded the house, and it was so lifelike that creatures walked across the walls, and birds flew across the ceiling, which was like the ceiling of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. The carpet was a dark, rich green that was soft to the touch. All of his furniture was made with a dark mahogany wood. His bed was large and the coverings were dark green and black, which would probably disappoint Ron. 

Placing the basket on his bed, Harry took his trunk out of his pocket and un-shrunk it, before opening it and placing everything away. He placed his prize _Firebolt_ on the wall where it was laid out proudly, placed his school texts in his bookshelf that was there if he decided to do homework in his room instead of in the study downstairs. The bookshelf also held other texts that interested him and he intended to read them. His robes were hung up and his other school supplies were placed in a neat pile in the corner of the room. Finally came his photo album and his invisibility cloak, the first of which he placed on his beside table, the other, he hung from a hook on the wall, right beside the Firebolt. 

He then transfigured a cot out of a paper clip he found in his pocket and conjured up a small set of drawers in which he would keep Sna. Severus's clothes.

Suddenly, Winky appeared in the room. "Here Master Harry Potter sir. Breakfast and a bottle for young master Snape sir." 

Harry smiled slightly at the fact that his house elf had already accepted Severus as part of his family.

"Thank you Winky." Harry said with a smile, watching as the house elf beamed, before placing the tray of breakfast and bottle on the desk.

Harry picked up the bottle, then looked over at the basket to see that Sn.. Severus was awake. He steeled himself inwardly. "Hey there, little guy." He said softly, walking over to the basket, seeing how S. Severus was watching him. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he reached into the basket and carefully lifted Severus out, holding him in the crook of his arm. He held the bottle to the side of Severus's mouth and watched as the mouth opened and took hold of the nipple and began to suck greedily. 

"I guess you haven't had much to eat, huh Severus?" Harry whispered softly. He then looked at Severus's left arm. "You shouldn't have the mark, huh? Well, let's see how you are when you're not trying to hide the fact that you're a spy for the Light." Harry murmured.

When Severus was finished with the bottle, Harry, going on instinct, grabbed a small blanket, placed it over his shoulder and began to burp the child. Once he was sure that Severus wouldn't have gas, he rocked the child back and forth, murmuring soothingly to him. 

Severus's deep onyx eyes gazed up at Harry sleepily, and one thought passed through the child's mind before he fell asleep.

'Daddy.'

~*~

Please review and let me know what you think. Maybe I should remove it and finish 'Genesis of Hope', before starting a new one. I don't know, you tell me.

Ta,

Amber Dream


	2. Chapter Two

Oh, my GOD! I'm speechless. All those reviews for one chapter! I'm stunned, mystified, incredibly honoured. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't say it enough. Thank you all for your incredible patience, I'm sorry it took so long, but like I said, I'm in year twelve and it's killing me, not to mention that my father is pushing me to study 24/7. At this rate, this story is going to take top priority over 'Genesis of Hope', due to the number of flames that I've gotten. 

Anyway, off that topic. 

I'm still floored by the incredible responses I've gotten for this fic. It's astounding. I'm in shock, and pain, due to the fact that my sister hits me every time I get a review. But don't stop because of that. I can beat her. *Winks* 

42 reviews. 

42…. For one chapter. Please excuse me if I seem to be going on about this, but never, _never_ have I gotten such a tremendous response to any of my fiction. I'm beyond touched. I doubt there is a word for what I am. 

I wish I were able to thank you all personally for reviewing, but I am currently banned off the computer with the Internet and therefore I have no idea who reviewed. (The reason why this is getting posted though is because I begged my sister who is going on the net to upload it. *Winks*) But I do remember a few comments of people questioning things. I'm so very sorry that I can't remember who said these. Please forgive me.

I think someone said that Hermione wouldn't be so biased against anyone, and yes, I agree, she isn't all that biased, but remember, they're in their seventh year. Who knows what happened in their sixth? I sure don't. *Looks sheepish* 

Also, I remember Bella~Rose's comment that she couldn't see Harry reacting so calmly to Severus's presence. The only reason why I remember who said this is because she's a friend from school, and the comment, coming from her is a bit hypocritical, Now, the reason why Harry is so calm is because as far as he's concerned, this isn't the evil I-hate-all-Gryffindors-especially-Harry-Bloody-Potter-and-am-going-to-make-his-life-a-living-hell Snape that he knows from school. This Snape barely had the energy to do his I'm-annoyed-at-you-in-particular-glare, let alone his One-more-word-one-more-movement-one-more-breath-and-I'll-hex-you-so-hard-your-ancestors-will-feel-it. So Harry won't take out his grudge on baby Snape. 

Anyway, enough of this, I'm sure you all want to read the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own. Not at all.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter Two- 

He smiled gently at the sleeping babe in his arms, before shaking his head distractedly. This was Snape, the bane of all Gryffindors, the man who had made the last six years of his life at Hogwarts a living hell. But, he couldn't help the gentle look that came across his face as he returned his gaze to the baby. Sure, the man was a git, but he now he was an innocent baby. Of course, he was going to have words with Dumbledore, there was no doubt of that, but he was going to make sure that the infant had the happy childhood they had both been denied.

There was a soft 'pop' that indicated the arrival of a house-elf. Looking up, Harry saw that Dobby had arrived.

"Hello Dobby." He greeted the elf. "Could you please go and get Headmaster Dumbledore and bring him here please? I fear we need to talk." Harry then frowned in thought. "Also, don't mention where the house is please."

Dobby looked confused for a moment before grinning. "Of course Master Harry Potter sir." He disappeared with another soft 'pop'.

Harry looked at the babe and laid him down in his cot before walking down to the living room, where he sat, staring at the empty fireplace as he slowly ate his breakfast.

Once he finished his breakfast, he continued to stare at the empty fireplace, wondering what he was going to say to the Headmaster. While he wasn't going to reject S… Severus, he wasn't too pleased with the arrangements. What would have happened if he had stayed at the Dursleys? Dumbledore knew that they didn't like anything to do with magic, and the fact that a baby just appeared out of no where was an obvious sign of magic. 

He sighed, shaking his head. He knew that while Dumbledore had only really thought of meddling when he had sent S… Severus to him, Dumbledore had also thought of the babe's safety from Voldemort. What Dumbledore obviously didn't think about was the reaction that the Dursleys would have had to the sudden arrival to a baby that hadn't been there the day before.

Suddenly there was a soft 'pop' signalling the return of Dobby.

"Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby is back with Headmaster Dumbledore sir." Announced the excited house-elf.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said with a smile in the elf's direction, causing him to beam. He stood and walked over to Dumbledore, smiling slightly at the shocked look on the old man's face. "Welcome to my home, Headmaster. I'll give you the tour, _after_ we talk. Please, sit." Harry invited, indicating to the couches and armchairs. He sat in an arm chair and watched as Dumbledore sat on the couch with a bemused expression. "Now, Headmaster, would you like some tea, or something sweet?" He asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, still shocked. 

Harry sighed and looked at Dobby. "You may go Dobby, but please tell me if the baby upstairs wakes." 

The house-elf nodded once and disappeared.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure you're shocked and confused, and I shall answer your questions after our talk." Harry watched as Dumbledore nodded. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, I have a question for you. What in Merlin's name were you thinking?!" He asked, his voice raising at the end of the question.

Dumbledore blinked. "What do you mean, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed tiredly. "Please Headmaster, no games. Why on earth did you send Severus Snape to me? You know very well that he hates me. When he returns to his true age, he's going to skin me alive, then attempt to skin you alive." 

Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling. "Ah, but my dear boy, you are the only one I could trust Severus with."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I can understand you sending him to be safe from Voldemort. After all, the wards around the Dursleys would protect me, but what I don't understand is why you sent him to me at the _Dursleys_! You know that they hate anything that they consider abnormal, and they would most certainly consider a baby that arrived out of nowhere abnormal. I wouldn't have been able to protect him from them. They'd probably have thrown him into that same damn cupboard as they did me!" Harry blinked, realising what he had revealed.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Most of my life has been spent in the cupboard underneath the stairs, it was my room. When my acceptance letters arrived the Dursleys figured that you knew where I was… living and decided to give me Dudley's second bedroom."

Dumbledore paled slightly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that you didn't know? My first acceptance letter was addressed to the 'Cupboard under the stairs'. I'm fairly certain that something like that would stand out."

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "We have spelled quills that write the address of all students." He explained softly. "They are then delivered by owls."

Harry nodded. "Well, that would explain things. Now, since you don't seem like you're going to reconsider your decision, and I, for one, cannot be bothered arguing with you, seeing as it gets me no where and gives you entirely too much satisfaction, how about I give you a tour of my home?"

Dumbledore nodded, still pale from Harry's revelation.

At Dumbledore's dazed nod, Harry began to lead Dumbledore around his home's second floor, leaving the more interesting first floor and basement/dungeons areas for later.

Suddenly there was a loud cry and a sudden 'crack' of magic.

"Master Harry Potter sir, the young master is being awake." Dobby said anxiously and unnecessarily .

Harry nodded once and walked swiftly towards his room, ignoring the now twinkling eyes of Dumbledore. Entering his room, he paused to find a red-faced screaming baby.

He winced, and looked lost for a moment, before a memory, faint and distant, like a fragment of an ancient dream, surfaced in his mind.

/_He was crying, hot tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, there was a warm, loving presence picking him up and holding him close. Calming, he looked up and saw loving green eyes./_

Harry blinked. _'Was that what mum did when I cried?'_ He thought to himself, before sighing tiredly and striding over to the cot and lifting the screaming Severus from the cot, murmuring soft words to him and gently rubbing his back. "Shh…" He muttered as the screaming babe quietened. "There's nothing here to hurt you. Shh." 

Soon the screams turned to soft hiccups as Severus was lulled into silence.

Dumbledore smiled at his two boys. "I told you that you were the best for it." He said smugly.

Harry didn't even turn to face him when he answered. "No you didn't. You said I was the only one you could trust Severus with, not that I was the best for it." Harry pointed out.

Dumbledore flushed lightly but before he could say anything, Harry continued. 

"Also, I forgot to mention this before. What is he going to wear?" 

Dumbledore blinked. "Clothes of course."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he rocked Severus back and forth, hoping to keep the babe calm. _'Gee…Clothes, why didn't I think of that.'_ Harry thought to himself sarcastically. _'I've already promised to give him the childhood that we were both denied for however long I have him, so clothes would be a definite yes. But, in Dumbledore's defence, he doesn't know about my promise.'_ He looked at Dumbledore, who was looking slightly confused. _'Did he even _think_ this through, aside from the 'let's be manipulative and hope Harry and Snape, err… Severus form a bond and that they therefore won't kill each other' part?'_ Taking a deep breath, he explained to Dumbledore what the problem was. "Professor, have you thought of what a ruckus the press will make when it leaks out that _Harry Potter_ is buying _baby_ clothes? They'd all have a field day speculating who I got pregnant, how long we've been together and whether we were married or not."

Dumbledore blushed again. "I hadn't thought of that." He admitted.

Harry sighed again. "You probably were too concerned for Sn… Severus and too focused on meddling to think this through. I'll be able to transfigure him some clothes for now, but I'll need some more, not to mention toys, books and the like. All costs can be charged to Vault 854, which is one of my personal vaults, and all items can be sent by owl, or Fawkes." Harry placed the now calm Severus on his bed, before reaching into his trunk and pulling out an old shirt from the Dursleys. Quickly cutting it into several pieces with a severing charm, he then transfigured the pieces of material into a singlet, a t-shirt, a jumper, a nappy, a pair of pants and a pair of socks, all in various shades of green. The jumper even had a silver snake on it.

Harry then conjured a changing table and placed Severus on it. Picking up the nappy Harry looked at it in confusion. He knew that they were needed, and how they were meant to be worn, but how to put it on the babe before him escaped him.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly as he stepped forward, noticing Harry's dismay. Taking the nappy out of Harry's hands, he proceeded to show Harry how to put a nappy on a child, and how to remove one. When Harry sent him a curious look, Dumbledore merely shrugged and stated that he had many grandchildren. 

Once Harry had finished dressing Severus, he picked up the now wide awake babe and then continued to show Dumbledore around his home.

~*~

"Harry, I ask again, how are the wards around your home so powerful? They're even more powerful than the ones surrounding Hogwarts herself." Dumbledore asked, as he looked around the library.

Harry winced. He had been dodging this topic all morning, and had been doing fairly well until they had past the Room of Magic, which he had named fondly. The Room of Magic was where all the wards, spells and basically, _magic_, were grounded. As they had past the Room of Magic, the magic inside, feeling its caster, its _creator,_ in a sense, outside, had reached out towards him lovingly, letting him bask in its power, purity and overall warmth. Unfortunately for Harry, it was so powerful that Dumbledore had been nearly knocked off his feet in the magic's haste to greet its creator. After that happened, there was no way, short of erasing Dumbledore's memory of the event, to avoid the questions that spilled forth.

Harry sighed. "Over the course of last year, I flooed myself here and set wards around the property. I would order new books in about wards and study them before heading out and casting them."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "And how did you manage not to miss any of your classes?" 

Harry blushed slightly. "After the… _incident_ at the Department of Mysteries, I found a Time-Turner in my robes after I collided with some shelves. After class I would use the Time-Turner and go back as far as possible before going to the Room of Requirement and flooing out of Hogwarts to here, where I would cast the wards." Harry said softly.

Dumbledore sighed, then smirked. "I was wondering how long it would take for your Slytherin side to wake up." 

Harry looked up and saw the smirk that was now only evident in the Headmaster's eyes. He smirked in response. "It's been awake for a while, Headmaster, you just haven't noticed it." Suddenly, his eyes lit up with realisation. "Who is going to teach Potions, and who's going to be the Slytherin's Head of House?" 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I am going to teach Potions, and the Slytherin's Head of House is going to be our dear Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Harry groaned. "You're placing _Tonks_ as Head of House? _Are you truly mad?_" Harry questioned.

Dumbledore shrugged. "Mad people never really know, do they?"

Harry had to fight the urge to slam his head into a wall at Dumbledore's response. Sighing resignedly, he led the grinning Headmaster out of the library and down to the dungeon area, where he would brew potions, and train, whether it be magical or physical training.

Coming back upstairs, Dumbledore requested to be shown the Room of Magic, and Harry, rather reluctantly, led the Headmaster back to the Room. Entering the Room behind the Headmaster, he smirked, noticing the look of awe on Dumbledore's face as the magic washed over them.

Severus, who had been reasonably quiet on the tour, suddenly perked up and began babble in baby talk to both the magic and Harry.

Harry watched in slight amusement as the magic decided to show off for it's young guest, crackling and popping with power and colour, causing Severus to giggle with delight.

Harry looked down at the child in his arms. "Sure, laugh now, but when you return to your original age and find out that the Headmaster has placed _Tonks_ as Head of Slytherin house, you won't be laughing as much." Harry mumbled to Severus, watching as he smiled up at him, causing Harry's eyes to widen with slight shock. "It's like he doesn't even remember that he hates me." Harry said softly.

Dumbledore nodded. "I don't believe he remembers who you are, or his… _extreme dislike_ of you." 

Harry snorted. '_It was just like Dumbledore to decorate the truth a little, make it seem more appealing.'_ He thought to himself.  "Well Headmaster, I'm sure you have many things to do back at Hogwarts, like purchasing Severus new clothes and the like. Send them with Fawkes, I'm sure he'll know how to find me."

Dumbledore nodded again. "Of course Harry. Now, I would still like to see you after the Sorting Feast to discuss where you shall be staying."

Harry raised an eyebrow in slight alarm. "Where I'll be staying?"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I don't think your room-mates would appreciate sharing their quarters with Severus Snape, no matter how old he is."

Harry nodded. "Of course." Leading Dumbledore back to the living room, he was about to call for Dobby when the old wizard placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes?"

The old man looked at him with blue eyes filled with curiosity. "The other professors and I have been most curious to know why you gave up the Head Boy position. Would you care to tell me why?"

Harry sighed, he knew he was going to be asked this question. "While it would have been an honour to be Head Boy, I figured that this year I would have too much to concentrate on, what with the NEWTs and Voldemort. I know that I'm expected to defeat him this year some time."

Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes and couldn't help but wince, seeing the resignation in the boy's… no, young man's eyes. He shook his head distractedly. _'Harry has never been a boy. The minute he re-entered our world, he had our hopes and dreams thrust upon his shoulders and not once has he complained about their weight.'_ He thought to himself, feeling both pride and shame. Pride for how Harry had turned out and shame at himself for adding to Harry's worries.

"And now that I have to take care of Severus, well, I certainly don't have any time." Harry concluded, then called for Dobby, who appeared but a moment later. "Dobby, can you please take Professor Dumbledore back to Hogwarts please?" Harry requested, watching as the house-elf nodded frantically.

"I'll see you at the start of term Professor." Harry said, watching as Dumbledore nodded his head in farewell, before disappearing with Dobby.

Harry stared a moment longer at the point where Dumbledore had been standing before looking down at his once again silent charge. There was something about his charge's silence that disturbed him. Surely the babe couldn't have already learnt the values of being quiet at such a tender age.

Then again, _he_ had learnt at an early age the values of silence. The quieter he was, the less chance he had of being noticed, which increased his chances of going to his cupboard that without any bruises.

He shook his head, trying to dispel the negative memories. Shifting his gaze back to his charge, he smiled gently.

"Well, little one, let's hope you'll have a decent childhood this time around." He murmured, smirking slightly as Snape gurgled up at him. _'Where's Colin when you need him? Perfect opportunity for blackmail material. I can just see adult Snape's face when he sees pictures of him smiling and gurgling happily at _Harry Potter_.'_ Harry thought with a grin, before a pungent odour filled his nostrils and made him look down at Snape with horror. "Please Merlin, no." He muttered.

It seemed like Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, had come across one of the few things parents, willing or not, feared. 

The dreaded horror of a dirty nappy.

~*~

Please review


	3. Chapter Three

Hey all, another chapter up, when I should be doing homework. 

Thank you all for your reviews, they mean the world to me. That, and I love to gloat to my sister. *Winks* 

In this chapter let me say that train+Malfoy+protective Harry= interesting outcome. Shh…

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nope, not me. 

Psst. I will do a large thank you list for all my reviews at the end of this story, instead of at the start of chapters due to… limited resources. *Winces* My apologies to those who may feel like I'm not being grateful. 

Anyway, on with the next chapter.

Chapter Three- 

Harry smiled at Severus. A month had passed since Dumbledore had left Severus in his care. He shuddered slightly as he remembered his first week caring for the infant Snape. He had known that taking care of a baby would be difficult, especially for a seventeen year old, but no matter what he had known, it still hadn't prepared him for what was to come.

                **Flashback**

Holding his breath and trying to subdue his nausea, Harry attempted to change S… Severus's nappy without passing out from disgust. So far, he was succeeding, but when he finally removed said nappy, Harry had to use all of his will power to prevent himself from retching. 

_Tossing the nappy into the rubbish, which immediately disappeared, Harry searched for another piece of cloth that he could transfigure into a nappy. After a few moments of searching, he returned triumphant. Walking over to the changing table, which he had conjured up hastily, he went to place the nappy on Severus when he got a face full of urine._

_Spluttering in disgust and horror, Harry cast a quick spell that washed the urine off his face, and in a swift movement, he replaced Sna… Severus's nappy._

_Picking up the now changed babe, Harry glared at the infant slightly. "You did that on purpose." He accused._

_Baby Severus merely gurgled up at him, his onyx eyes shifting from happiness to solemness. _

**End Flashback**

Harry smiled wryly. He had learnt his first lesson well. Now he was well prepared when it came to changing Severus's nappy. He knew to either a) change the nappy quickly, or b) duck.

The later method was used quite frequently until he had gotten accustomed to changing nappies.

_'Gods.'_ He thought to himself. _'I'm only seventeen and yet I'm accustomed to changing nappies.'_

That, and he was developing a sixth sense when it concerned Severus. It seemed particularly active when Severus was just about to wake, especially during the night, where Harry would find himself waking but a few moments before Severus would wake, screaming from some unknown nightmare or teething.

Harry sighed softly. He no longer had to deal with teething anymore, due to the fact that Severus had grown in leaps and bounds over the past month, aging two to three months in the past month. 

Harry sighed again. While he didn't have to deal with teething, it was interesting to watch where Severus got to, now that he could walk. He smiled, remembering when Severus had taken his first steps a few days ago.

                **Flashback**

_Harry smiled as he walked in the front door. He had been shopping in Diagon Alley for his school supplies with Ron and Hermione. He frowned slightly. He hadn't told neither Ron nor Hermione about Severus. He simply didn't know how to tell them that he was now caring for a ten month old Severus Snape._

_He smiled again as he looked at the toy snake that he held in his hands. He had managed to keep this purchase hidden from his friends when they were arguing over one thing or another. _

_Suddenly, he heard the flash of a camera and felt something warm wrap around his leg. Thinking it was Dobby, he looked down with a patient smile on his face, that soon gave way to shock._

_Instead of the excitable house-elf, Harry saw that what was wrapped around his leg was none other than Severus. Placing his bags down on the floor, Harry knelt on the floor and smiled at Severus, whom he had gently removed from his leg._

_"Master Harry sir!" Winky cried, as she rushed into the hall. "Young Master Severus is walking!" Winky exclaimed._

_Harry's eyes widened even more, as he realised what the flash of the camera was. He had spelled a camera to follow Severus, invisibly, of course, so that if he was ever out when a first happened in Severus's young life, he would have a memory of it. It seems that he had just arrived to see Severus's first steps, without being aided._

_Harry smiled down at the silky black head that was leaning against his chest. This tiny child had managed to worm his way into Harry's guarded heart, and Harry couldn't begrudge the child one bit._

_Moving away from Severus a little, Harry smiled at the child. "Did you miss me, Severus?" Harry asked softly, watching as the child nodded solemnly. He then brought out the stuffed toy snake. Its scales were a fuzzy silver, and its eyes were a glossy onyx. Holding the snake out in front of him, he offered the gift to Severus, watching as the child's face lit up with delight._

_Severus, with hands outstretched, reached for the snake, taking small steps towards Harry. Once he reached Harry, Severus cuddled his present to his chest and hugged Harry around the neck, before pulling away and looking down._

                **End Flashback**

Harry's smile soon turned to a frown as he remembered Severus's actions. He had seemed to think that he was going to get into trouble when he had hugged Harry, and also, Harry was slightly concerned about the fact that Severus, already walking, hadn't spoke a word. He had cooed and gurgled, and the only time he babbled was when they had been in the Room of Magic, and according to the book that Dumbledore had left him, babies were usually talking by the time that they were five months. Severus was double that and he hadn't said a word.

Harry sighed as he watched Severus play with his toys, acting like they were crystal and would shatter at any moment. He winced slightly, he knew what that was. Whatever small toys that Harry had gotten from Dudley, despite that they were mostly broken, Harry had treated like glass, treasuring them in a way that Dudley never did. 

Harry knew that Severus's actions towards his toys stemmed from having little toys to begin with, Also, Severus's reactions towards affection showed that he had been shown little affection and had been reprimanded when he had shown affection.

Sighing once more, Harry stood. "Severus." He called softly, watching as Severus stopped playing instantly, and looked up at him, his onyx eyes solemn. "Do you want to go flying?" He asked softly.

A smile lit up the child's face as he nodded eagerly. It seemed that Severus had taken a liking to flying after Harry took him out on his broom one afternoon.

Harry smiled gently. "Come on then." He knelt on the floor, his arms open.

Severus quickly toddled over to Harry and giggled slightly as Harry picked him up.

Harry then carried Severus outside to the Quidditch Pitch, stopping by what he called the 'Quidditch Room' to get his _Firebolt_, which had been placed down there the minute he had mentioned 'flying'. 

~

He was happily playing with his toys. He had to be careful though. If he was too rough with them, they might break and never come back. He didn't know where these thoughts came from, they were just instincts. 

He could feel someone watching him and knew it was Daddy. Daddy always was watching him, keeping him safe. 

Suddenly, Daddy's voice rang through the room softly, and even though he knew that Daddy wasn't angry and he wasn't going to get in trouble, he stopped what he was doing instantly.

"Severus." He looked up at his Daddy. "Do you want to go flying?"

He smiled. He loved flying with Daddy, it was so much fun. He nodded, and walked over into his Daddy's arms.

As his Daddy carried him outside, he smiled and thought to himself. _'I love my Daddy.'_

~

After putting Severus to bed, since he had fallen asleep on the last lap around the Quidditch pitch, Harry wandered downstairs to the living room.

"Dobby, Winky." He called, and watched as they appeared without a sound.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir?" Winky asked, while Dobby bounced up and down obviously delighted at the thought of doing something for Harry.

Harry smiled. "I was wondering if you two would like to accompany me to Hogwarts. I'll need someone to care for Severus when I'm in class." Harry explained.

Both House-elves' eyes widened and they nodded enthusiastically. They then disappeared quickly, stating that they were going to pack 'Master Harry Potter sir's' things.

As Harry sat down, he suddenly grimaced. He had forgotten to tell Severus about them going to Hogwarts. Cursing himself, he made his way upstairs, knowing instinctively that Severus was about to wake.

Entering his room, he saw Severus yawn tiredly and open his eyes. Walking over to the cot, he picked Severus up and carried him downstairs for dinner.

After he had finished feeding Severus, and himself, Harry smiled down at the child in his lap. "Severus, tomorrow we'll be going somewhere. It's where I go to school, Hogwarts." Harry said, a gentle smile forming as he watched the raven haired child nod tiredly. "Tired again?" He asked, his smile growing as Severus nodded again. Carrying the close to asleep child up to his room, he laid Severus in his cot, covering him.

"Goodnight Severus." Harry said softly as he walked out of his room.

~

The next morning, Harry was up early and in the Room of Magic with a ball of crystal. Focusing his magic, he filled the crystal with a pure white magic that reached out from the ball, drawing in some of the magic within the room.

What Harry was doing was creating a ward monitor, so that while he was at Hogwarts, he could keep an eye on the wards, ensuring that they held.

Wandering to the library, the ward crystal safe in his pocket, he grabbed a couple of his personal texts that weren't required, including a spell book written completely in Parseltongue, that he had gotten from the depths of one of his vaults. 

Making his way upstairs, he made a mental note not to show either Hermione or Ron that particular text. Placing his texts in a secret compartment in his trunk, alongside with the Marauders Map and his invisibility cloak, he smiled as he spotted a smaller trunk next to his. Engraved in a silver plaque was Severus's name.

Lifting the lid, he saw that all of Severus's things were packed, except for the clothes he was going to wear that day, and they were already laid out on Harry's bed.

Sighing, Harry walked over to Severus's crib to wake him, knowing that if the babe didn't wake soon they would be late. 

"Come on Severus, time to wake up." Harry said softly, watching as the child stirred, then sat up, looking at Harry sleepily. Harry smiled and gently lifted the sleepy child out of his crib before changing his nappy, then dressing him in the clothes that Winky had set out. Once he was done, Severus was standing before him, still sleepy-eyed, dressed in a dark emerald green skivvy, and black overalls with a sliver snake on the overalls.

"Breakfast time Severus." Harry said softly, carrying the still half asleep child downstairs where breakfast was waiting for them.

Grabbing a few slices of toast, Harry placed them on a separate plate so they would stay warm, then turned his attention to feeding Severus. Once Severus had finished, and Harry had wiped any food that happened to miss Severus's mouth away, Harry set about to feeding himself.

Once he had finished, he called upon Winky and Dobby and watched as both House elves appeared silently.

Harry smiled at them before speaking. "Alright. I'm going to need one of you to come back here once a week to make sure the house doesn't get too dirty." He waited for their nods. "Also, when you're done checking the house, can you head straight for Hogwarts and wait in the Headmaster's office. Ask him to take you to my new rooms, and sort out your rooms, alright?" Again the two house elves nodded, then disappeared.

Harry then turned his gaze to Severus. "Well, it's time to go now." Harry said, walking out to the hall. Spying the two trunks, he cast a quick spell and watched as they both shrunk to the size of matchboxes, then floated into his pocket.

Smiling at Severus, he quickly warned the child of apparation, before disappearing with a near non-existent 'pop'.

When he arrived, he smirked slightly at the soft sound he had made. Over the holidays he had worked on making as little noise as possible when he apparated, knowing that it would help. His smirk grew when he thought of how much noise he had made when he had disapparated from the Dursleys. He had done that purposely, of course, just to torment them a bit.

Shaking his head, Harry boarded the train, and chose a compartment where he would wait for his friends. Placing Severus on one of the seats, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the two trunks and then proceeded to unshrink them. He then grabbed one of Severus's stories and began to read it out-loud to the child, knowing that his friends wouldn't be there for at least another hour.

Harry had deliberately arrived early, knowing that not only would everyone stare and bombard him with questions at the appearance of the child, but also, the amount of people there would probably scare Severus.

An hour past, with the platform slowly filling with students. The growing noise that they made scared Severus, who hadn't been about so many people before, but Harry reassured the frightened child that he was safe.

Suddenly, Hedwig flew in through the open window, and Harry smiled, knowing that Ron and Hermione wouldn't be too far behind. The faithful owl had been waiting for Harry's friends to arrive so that she could show them what compartment he was in.

Not soon after Hedwig had made her appearance, the compartment door opened and in walked two teens. One was Ron and the other was Hermione.

Grinning, Harry stood and greeted his friends, trying to avoid the topic of why he hadn't shown up at Grimmauld Place that year.

Harry winced as Hermione bombarded him with questions and tried to avoid the subject when Hedwig gained his attention by hooting frantically.

Spinning around, Harry saw that Severus was underneath the chair that he had been sitting on, openly whimpering. Cursing inwardly, he quickly strode over to the chair and knelt down before it. "Come on Severus, they're not going to hurt you." Harry said softly, hoping to coax the frightened child out from under the seat. Ignoring the startled looks his friends shot him, he continued to try and coax the child out from under the seat.

Having no such luck at convincing Severus to come out, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the ward crystal from his pocket, knowing that the magic within would entice Severus out. Smiling gently he held the crystal out for Severus to see. "Here Severus, you can take care of my ward crystal, but only if you come out." Harry bargained, watching as the child battled with himself. 

Finally, the child's battle seemed to be won and he hesitantly crawled out from under the seat.

Harry smiled as he gave the glowing crystal ward to Severus, watching as the child's face lit up with happiness at the flickering sparks of magic within. He then opened his arms and continued to smile as Severus leant into him. Picking the child up, Harry turned to face his friends who were looking at him in open astonishment.

Harry's smile grew to a grin. "Guys, this is Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts." He said, introducing his friends to Severus. He then looked at Severus, who was looking up at him curiously. "Severus, this is Hermione and Ron, my two best friends." Harry pointed to his friends, watching as Severus nodded shyly. 

Harry's grin became a gentle smile once more as he watched Severus yawn tiredly. "Do you want to go to sleep?" Severus nodded once more, and Harry chuckled. "Alright. We'll be quiet, okay?"

Harry didn't get an answer as Severus had already shut his eyes and fallen asleep. Looking up at his friends, he saw that Ron's face was rapidly turning red.

"Don't shout Ron. If you wake him, I won't be happy." Harry said sharply, his eyes narrowing.

For a minute, Ron stopped and stared at Harry, before exploding, though he did it quietly. "Harry, that is the slimy git Snape! And you're taking care of him?!"

Harry's eyes narrowed even further and Ron swallowed slightly, knowing that his friend had become well versed in quite a number of hexes and had become slightly more volatile over the last year or so.

"I am taking care of _Severus,_ not _Snape_. _Severus_ is only ten months old and doesn't have the same prejudices as _Snape_ did when he was teaching us. I'm going to take care of _Severus_ and I'm going to give him the childhood I never had. If you don't like it, well that's your problem, but I am not going to deny a _baby_ a happy childhood because of a childish grudge." Harry said vehemently, his emerald eyes seeming to glow, leaving both Ron and Hermione speechless.

Harry sat down and smiled down at Severus's sleeping form. His smile grew as his gaze fell on the ward crystal, clutched tightly to the child's chest. He continued to smile as he focused on the magic within the crystal. His magic glowed and seemed to hum soothingly to Severus, comforting and protecting the child. 

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly in thought. Over the past year, due to his training, he had become more familiar with his magic to the point that he could understand it and interpret its movements and flares into… words, images? It seemed that Harry's ability to master difficult spells easily came from his magical instinct, that is, his magic told him what to do and how to do it, and if he couldn't do it, how to achieve it. So, basically, Harry understood _all_ aspects of his magic, but, he had _never_ seen his magic react the way it did to Severus.

Continuing to focus his gaze on his magic, Harry's eyes took on a slightly golden colour as he stared deeper into his magic. It took only a few moments to interpret what his magic was _feeling_, in a sense. There was the intense need to protect, that was glaringly obvious, the need to care for and sooth, these were only toped by the need to protect, and there was one more thing that seemed familiar, but he discarded that thought right away. 

Shifting his golden gaze to Severus, his eyes widened marginally. Surrounding the child, intertwined with the child's very essence, was his magic. It was there, linking him to Severus, ensuring that he would know of any changes in Severus's behaviour, mood and other… statistics. His eyes widened further as he recognised this as a more complex and complete version of something he had barely glimpsed at two, three years ago, and he dismissed it faster than before. 

There was _no_ way.

Shaking his head, he looked up to see that Hermione was watching him carefully, while Ron looked extremely guilty.

"Yes?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow coolly.

Ron turned red and opened his mouth, before he did the unthinkable (for him that is), and closed his mouth and actually _thought_ before saying anything. His face returned to its normal pallor, even though it still appeared a little peaked, and he took a deep breath before opening his mouth again. "Harry, I can't understand why you would want to take care of someone who has made the past six years of your life a living hell, but, if this is your decision, then fine. I won't pretend that I like it, but, because you are my best friend, I will be… polite to Snape." Ron stopped to collect his thoughts.

Harry's other eyebrow rose to join its mate, and his eyes glittered with amusement when he saw Ron blush slightly.

"Just don't expect me to be 'Uncle Ron' and babysit him, alright?" Ron said in a rush, loosing the mature, sensible aura that he had before.

Harry chuckled softly. "Of course not Ron. But, if you're going to talk about him when he's around, say his first name please." Harry requested and watched as Ron battled with himself before nodding.

Hermione, who had been watching all this carefully, finally spoke up. "So, how did this happen?" She said, waving her arm over Severus to indicate what she was talking about.

Harry winced. "I'm not sure if I'm aloud to tell you. I'll ask Dumbledore when we get to school."

Hermione nodded and accepted this excuse reluctantly, then her eyes lit up as she remembered something. "Harry! Where did you stay these holidays after your birthday? It couldn't have been the Dursleys because you would have left the minute you became of age." She pointed out.

Harry winced again. He had originally started off with avoiding this topic. He sighed and knew he had to tell them. "I was at my home." He said and waited for the questions.

"Your home?! YOUR…"

"Hermione! Shhh…. Severus is trying to sleep." Harry snapped, overriding Hermione's furious tirade, causing her to stop suddenly and blush profusely. "If you sit down and stay quiet I'll explain." Harry said sharply, watching as his friends sat opposite him and waited with bated breath. Sighing again, Harry told his two best friends all of what had taken place last year.

Once he had finished his tale, he sat back and waited for their reactions. When the two of them finally came out of their shocked stupor, their reactions to his news were exactly how he imagined them to be, causing Harry's lips to quirk in amusement. 

Ron was sulking because it was, in his mind, an adventure and Harry had gone on it without him. Harry tensed, knowing that once his friend saw past the adventure and into the sheer cunningness of what he did and recognise it as a Slytherin trait, he was going to blow a casket. 

Hermione, on the other hand, was spouting laws and regulations almost faster than it appeared she could think, her words tripping over each other, and once she got off that spiel, she went straight into 'Harry Potter, you could have been hurt. What if Death Eaters had found you?' and more 'what ifs'. Harry tensed again, knowing that his intelligent friend would see the Slytherin actions for what they were once she got over her concern, which would happen quicker than Ron would get over his sulk.

The sudden opening of the door caused Harry to spring into action, drawing his wand in a liquid motion, despite the fact that he still had Severus cradled in his left arm. His wand was pointed at the figure who stood in the doorway. 

Malfoy.

Malfoy, who, at first had been wearing his usual sneer, but was now staring at baby Severus in shock, the sneer having fallen from his face. Then, Malfoy's icy blue eyes lit up with an unholy glee as he took in the protective stance of Harry.

"So Potter, you went and knocked up some poor girl, huh?" He asked in his most condescending tone.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, before he turned to face Hermione. "Watch him, okay?" He said softly, gently positioning Severus in her arms. He then turned back to Malfoy, who was watching the scene with interest.

"I'm sure my father and _other people_ would _love_ to hear all about this." Malfoy taunted, then his eyes widened as Harry seemed to disappear right before his eyes. His eyes widened even more when he found himself pinned to the wall outside of the compartment, Harry's hand around his neck, and Harry's eyes glittering dangerously.

Harry laid the tip of his wand in the middle of Malfoy's forehead and, despite the crowd, he snarled hatefully at the smaller adolescent. "If I find out that you or anyone even remotely associated with you has harmed him in any way, shape or form, whatever Voldemort has done to you, or will do to you, will seem like hugs and kisses compared to what _I_ will do to you. Leave the child alone Malfoy." Harry hissed, releasing the smaller adolescent and stalking back inside his compartment.

Removing Severus from Hermione's arms and ignoring the looks on both his friends' faces, he cradled the child close, while his mind and heart attempted to deny what his magic had pointed out to him.

Somehow, Severus Snape had wormed his way into Harry Potter's carefully guarded heart.

~

Review please. I shall be most grateful. You may have my youngest sister if you review…. But I warn you, she's really annoying.


	4. Chapter Four

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long. Erm… I have a reason, really I do, now what was it?… Ah yes, that's it! I had exams and I also had so much homework that it has to be illegal somewhere. 

Anyway, getting away from my excuses….

OH MY GOD!!! I now have 124 reviews!! Oh, wow, I'm floored, stunned, shocked. I didn't think my story would get such a strong response. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing, thank you very much, you all humble me greatly.

Also, I'd like to mention that I'll do a big personal review thank-you thingy at the end of every fifth chapter. I think that's evening it out enough, huh?

Anyway, I'll stop babbling and once again thank all those who reviewed me, and told me to hurry up, you're all amazing. Now, on with chapter four!

Chapter Four- 

Ten minutes after the confrontation between Harry and Malfoy, Hermione and Ron had to go to the Prefect carriage. Hermione had become the Head Girl for that year, along with Terry Boot from Ravenclaw as Head Boy.

Harry, once his friends had left, had placed a rather complex ward on the compartment door, spelling it so only friends may enter the compartment. After completing the ward, Harry sat down with a sigh.

Since his friends weren't there to distract him, he could concentrate on what his magic was doing. The only other time that he had glimpsed at something even remotely similar was when he had seen his godfather during the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year, and at the beginning of his fifth year. It seemed that both his and Sirius's magic had created a hesitant, fragile bond between the two of them, though it was nothing compared to what he had seen in Severus.

After Sirius's death, Harry had refused to let anyone touch his guarded heart again. He closed himself off, unwilling to leave himself open to that sort of pain again. Even those close to his heart; the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Neville and Dumbledore, were treated with a coolness that belied his true feelings on occasion. Though, this coolness was nothing compared to what he treated the rest of the world with.

But somehow, somehow this tiny, quiet babe, this shadow of the mean tempered, sarcastic man he once knew and hated had managed to reach past all his defences and secure himself a place in Harry's heart with his timid smiles and hesitant touches.

As Harry sat there, contemplating this new realisation, the compartment door opened and in walked in a sandy-haired young man who had a calm, confident aura of power about him.

Harry smiled a true smile at the young man. "Hey Neville." He said softly, his eyes softening.

The young man smiled back, as he sat opposite Harry, his movements soft. "Hello Harry." He replied, his eyes widening as they settled on the sleeping bundle in Harry's arms, before a calm acceptance and curiosity appeared in his eyes.

Harry's smile grew as he saw these emotions flash through Neville's eyes. He had grown closer to the young man the previous year, coming to rely on his quiet and unquestioning attitude when Hermione and Ron attempted to interrogate him. Neville's very attitude had endeared him greatly to Harry, as he had the tendency to wait for Harry to inform him of things, instead of pressing for whatever secrets Harry had hidden. Harry was so relaxed in Neville's company that he had chosen to tell Neville about the Prophecy, something he still hadn't told Ron or Hermione.

"Neville, this is Severus Snape, and yes, he was our Potions Professor." Harry said softly, chuckling slightly at the stunned look on Neville's face.

Neville's soft laughter joined Harry's a few moments later. "Of all the things I was expecting you to say, that was not one of them." He admitted.

Harry shrugged. "Since when have I done what is expected?" Harry asked wryly.

Neville nodded. "Never really." His eyes lit up with amusement. "How badly did Ron react?" He asked curiously.

Harry snicked. "He's already claimed that he isn't going to be 'Uncle Ron', and that he's not going to baby-sit him."

Neville started to laugh once more, then he stopped suddenly when a pair of onyx eyes opened sleepily, and looked at him curiously, before Severus snuggled in closer to Harry.

"Shh…" Harry whispered gently to the now awake Severus. "Severus, I would like you to meet my friend Neville." Harry introduced, watching as Severus smiled shyly at Neville and carefully showed him the ward crystal he held.

Neville looked shocked for a moment before he smiled gently at the timid child. "Hi Severus, is Harry letting you take care of that?" He asked, pointing to the ward crystal.

Severus nodded shyly.

"Well, you're doing a very good job, isn't he Harry?" Neville continued, and grinned at the look of complete joy on Severus's face as he looked up to Harry for confirmation.

Harry nodded. "Yes Neville, he's doing a great job." He said, smiling at Severus, who lit up with joy at these words.

He was gently jolted from his sleep to hear his Daddy and someone else laughing softly. He opened his eyes to see a sandy-haired young man sitting opposite him. The young man had stopped laughing the minute he had opened his eyes.

He snuggled in closer to his Daddy, and listened to his Daddy's gentle voice introducing the new person to him.

He smiled shyly at the young man. _'He nice.'_ He thought to himself, as he showed the man the pretty magic crystal Daddy gave him.

When the man said that he was doing a good job taking care of Daddy's magic crystal, he smiled brightly. This man was nice and he wasn't loud like Daddy's other two friends. What did Daddy say his name was again?… Nevlil. This was his Uncle Nevlil.

Harry watched as Severus smiled at Neville with a curious air. He hadn't reacted to Ron and Hermione this way. Maybe Severus took comfort in the soft, gentle aura that Neville excluded, much like he, himself, did.

"Has he talked yet?" Neville's soft voice interrupting his thoughts.

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. I'm a little worried because his behaviour is disturbingly familiar." Harry said softly.

Neville's eyes widened slightly, but he knew not to push. "He'll talk when he's ready. Don't worry."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He shook himself lightly. "How are the treatments going?" Harry asked, referring to the new treatments that Neville's parents were undergoing.

Neville's parents, insane due to being placed under the Cruciatus Curse for too long, had been the first to try out a new treatment that had been discovered.

Neville's smile was a mixture of joy and sadness. "Alright, I think. Mum actually recognised me the other day for a few minutes, before…" Neville broke off.

Harry's smile was reassuring. "Don't worry Neville. Everything will be fine." His look turned mischievous. "Guess who's going to teach Potions?"

Neville caught the mischief in Harry's voice and looked up. "Who?"

Harry smirked. "Dumbledore." He said simply, watching as a smile crossed the young man's face. "And want to know what's even better? Tonks is going to be the Slytherin Head of House." Harry's smirk grew as he watched Neville's eyes light up with humour.

"_He's_ going to kill them when he returned to his true age, huh?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, yes he is."

They spent the rest of the trip talking quietly about their holidays and other things.

When the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade, the two young men stood and strode out of the compartment, to an awaiting carriage, ignoring the glances sent there way due to the infant in Harry's arms.

As Harry watched Neville enter the carriage, he felt something nuzzle at his arm. Turning slightly, he smiled gently at the thestral, who was begging for attention.

Giving it a quick pat before promising to visit later, Harry climbed into the carriage, noticing how the crowd of students was surging forwards towards him.

As the door shut on many curious faces, Harry sighed as the carriage started to move. "And that wasn't the whole lot of them. They're going to scare Severus." He mumbled to himself.

Neville shook his head, a small smile on his face. He knew that Harry had refused to let anyone else get close to him after his Godfather's death, and that he had been lucky to get as close as he had to him. But it seemed that Harry wasn't immune to the charms of ten-month-old Severus. Even he, who had feared the Potions Master dreadfully in his first five years of Hogwarts, though he had slowly lost that fear in the last year, having seen things far more terrifying than an angry Professor Snape, had fallen for the infant child.

The carriage gave a sharp jolt as it stopped, and Harry stepped out of the carriage smoothly, Neville close behind him, moving with a confident grace that only comes to those who have power and know it. He made his way through the gawking crowds, and took his seat at the Gryffindor table, Neville sitting beside him, as they waited for Hermione and Ron to join them.

Harry held Severus close and whispered soothingly to the child, who's whimpers of fear were growing louder and louder as the noise level in the Great Hall grew.

"Come on Severus, hush. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe." Harry whispered softly, rocking Severus back and forth.

Neville lent over to stroke the silky raven locks that adorned the child's head. "That's right, and I'm here too. Harry and I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered, trying to soothe the child.

Harry smiled gently as Severus looked up at him, trust evident in his onyx eyes. The whimpers stopped as Severus carefully looked around the Great Hall, but, spying everyone looking at him, he hid his face in Harry's robes.

_'They so loud!'_

Why did they have to be so loud? He moved closer to Daddy and felt Daddy tighten his hold on him.

He knew he was making scared noises, but he couldn't make them stop! There were so many people there, and they were so loud!

Suddenly, Daddy's voice reached him over the noise.

"Come on Severus, hush. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe." Daddy rocked him back and forth, rubbing a hand up and down his back, like he did when he had nightmares.

Then, he felt a hand on his head, stroking his hair, and Uncle Nevlil's voice was attempting to soothe him as well.

"That's right, and I'm here too. Harry and I won't let anyone hurt you."

They were promising to take care of him, to keep him safe. Yes, safe.

_'Daddy will keep me safe.'_

He looked up at his Daddy and started to relax, seeing Daddy's gentle smile. The scared noises stopped and he carefully looked around the big room they were in.

Everyone was looking at him! He quickly hid his face in his Daddy's robes, not noticing the small smile his Daddy and Uncle Nevlil shared.

The sorting was now over, and Dumbledore stood to make his speech.

Harry smirked to himself, wondering how he was going to explain the absence of the Potions Master. Already, whispers had filled the Hall as people wondered where the intimidating man was, though these whispers had died down once the Headmaster had stood.

"Ah, students, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. As many of you can see, there happens to be one of our staff missing from our table. Unfortunately, Professor Snape was in a potions accident that left him… changed. The result of said accident is sitting with Mr. Potter at the Gryffindor Table." Almost everyone's head swivelled to stare at Harry and his young charge. Harry groaned softly, but the Headmaster continued. "Now, I don't want anyone bothering Mr. Potter, or his charge." His usually twinkling blue eyes were as hard as steel as he gazed around the Great Hall, evidently warning people from harassing Harry.

Suddenly, the twinkle was back again, as he sent a discreet glance over at the Slytherin table, before glancing, just as discreetly at Tonks, who's hair was a startling shade of blue. "Now, as for who will be teaching his classes, I will be taking Professor Snape's potion classes, and the Slytherin Head of House will be our dear Professor Tonks, whom, might I be the first to congratulate on being here for a second year in a row." Scattered applause, as well as murmurs echoed through the Hall as Tonks grinned and waved at everyone.

Harry turned his attention to Severus, who still had his face buried in his robes, while Dumbledore went on about the rules and if anyone wanted to see the list of rules, then they were located in Filch's office.

There was a clap of hands and food appeared on the tables. Harry quickly filled his plate, then grabbed the second plate that was before him that was filled with soft foods for Severus.

Smiling, he leant down next to Severus's ear. "Hey there, are you going to hide all night, or do you want something to eat?" He said softly, watching as Severus unburied himself to look at Harry.

Filling a spoon, he held it in front of Severus and watched as Severus ate the food quietly, obviously aware of all the looks he was getting.

Dinner was soon done and Harry found himself on the familiar path to Dumbledore's office. Standing before the gargoyle, he watched as it opened for him, without a password. Dumbledore had decided the year before that his magical signature would be _programmed,_ if you will, into the gargoyle, so he wouldn't need a password to enter. This was decided due to the face that Harry visited the Headmaster's office numerous times during the previous year, and it was too tiring to inform him of all the password changes. Most of the staff had had their magical signatures programmed into the stone gargoyle too, but when in the presence of a student, they said the password to be more discreet.

The best thing about this was that even if a person was under polyjuice, their magical signature would remain faithful to their original form. So if Ron was under polyjuice in the form of Flitwick, he still wouldn't be able to enter due to the fact that his magical signature remained the same.

Also, if someone put, say, Professor Sprout under Imperious and tried to gain entry to the office that way, the gargoyle would recognise that a spell was interfering with the cursed person's magic and wouldn't open for them.

That was why Umbridge, in their fifth year, could never enter Dumbledore's office. The castle wards were devoted to their chosen Headmaster/Headmistress, and they hadn't approved of Umbridge, so she couldn't enter Dumbledore's office via password or magical signature.

As Harry took a seat before the Headmaster's desk, there was a sudden movement to his right and as Harry turned to look, he saw Fawkes flying towards him. __

"Hey there Fawkes." He said softly, watching as the beautiful phoenix landed on the arm of the chair. "How have you been? I really must thank you for bringing Severus's clothes and other things throughout the holidays. He really liked them." Harry said with a smile as he looked down at Severus, chuckling at what he saw.

Severus was staring at Fawkes with awe, and he was carefully reaching for Fawkes, his little hand shaking slightly.

"It's alright Severus." Harry said softly, grasping Severus's tiny hand in his. "Just be gentle with Fawkes, okay?" Harry carefully rubbed Severus's hand over Fawkes's plumage.

Fawkes cooed softly, arching into the caress, causing both Harry and Severus to smile.

Severus giggled softly began to chatter to the phoenix in baby talk softly, causing Harry to look down at his charge in surprise.

The sound of the door opening caused Severus to stop talking, as both he and Harry looked up to see Dumbledore entering his office.

"Ah, Harry, did you enjoy the feast?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

Harry sighed. "Yes Headmaster, I did. I especially enjoyed your last two announcements. How long do you think it is before the Slytherins start to riot and protest about me taking care of their Head of House?"

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "I'd give it a few hours, at least." He said with a smile, before he turned his gaze to Severus. "And how has Severus been?"

Harry smiled softly. "He's been fine. He learnt how to walk a few days ago," A proud glint flashed in Harry's eyes, and it coloured his tone, causing the Headmaster to smirk slightly, before changing his expression back to the happy, gentle smile he usually wore in the presence of his boy. "And he really loves to fly." Harry continued with a smile, but then the smile disappeared and he frowned slightly.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked, noticing the frown.

"He hasn't talked yet, and the book you gave me said that babies can start to talk at five months old. He's twice that age and he still hasn't said anything. The only time he has talked is when he was in the Room of Magic when you were there that day, and just before when he was talking to Fawkes, and even then it was in baby talk." Harry said, a frown still marring his face. He then continued on, talking to himself. "It's like he's learnt that if you don't talk, you don't get noticed, and if you don't get noticed, then there are less chances of you getting hurt." He finished softly, not noticing how the Headmaster's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger at the personal tone of the subject.

Albus shook his head. "It's alright my boy. Severus will talk when he wants to talk. Don't worry about it."

Harry nodded, then he smiled softly. "So Headmaster…"

"Harry, how many times have I told you to call me Albus when we're like this?" Albus said, interrupting Harry.

Harry flushed slightly. "It's difficult H.. Albus. I'm sorry." He looked down, then he looked at Albus, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "How about I call you Papa Albus?"

Albus looked shocked, before he laughed. "You do and I'll have you in detention till you graduate."

Harry smirked and shrugged. "It was worth a try. Now, back on subject, are you going to show me where my rooms are? Severus needs to get some sleep."

Albus nodded and proceeded to lead Harry out of his office and down several halls to where a portrait of a young man with brilliant emerald eyes hung.

"It's not often that you visit me, Headmaster." The portrait said in a drawl.

Albus nodded his head. "Greetings, Lord Slytherin. Here is your charge that I told you of." He indicated to Harry.

Harry felt his eyes widen a fraction as Albus greeted the portrait. When Slytherin turned his gaze to Harry, he nodded his head in respect. _/Greetings, Lord Slytherin./_ He hissed in parseltongue, watching with amusement as Slytherin first looked at him in bemusement, then with respect.

_/Greetings young speaker. It has been a while since I have met another like me. Well over a hundred years./ _Slytherin greeted him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. _'So Riddle never found the portrait to talk to him. Interesting.'_ He thought to himself, and would have continued his thoughts along that line, had Slytherin's hissing not interrupted him.

_/What is your name, young speaker?/_

_/I am Harry Potter, Lord Slytherin./_ He then looked down at Severus, who was practically falling asleep in his arms. _/I do not wish to seem rude, Lord Slytherin, but may I enter? My young charge requires sleep after such a busy day./_

Slytherin nodded. _/I don't think you will need a password, seeing as I doubt there are many speakers here, but if you think you will require one, we can talk of it in the morning. Goodnight, young Harry./_

_/Goodnight Lord Slytherin./_ Harry said, and watched as the portrait swung open to allow him into the room.

Entering the room, Albus close behind him, he watched as the torches lit the room up and he got a good look at his rooms.

The room he had entered was like that of a living room, a dining room and a study all combined. There was a small table, which seated six people, to his left for meals, to his right, there was a large fireplace and comfy-looking chairs done in black material, and towards the end wall in front of him was a desk and numerous book shelves. There was also three other doors, which he assumed led to the bathroom, his bedroom and Dobby and Winky's quarters.

"Thank you for the room, Albus." Harry said softly.

Albus nodded. "That's fine, my boy."  
Harry smiled. "Well, I'm guessing Severus's bed is in my room, so, I think I'll put him to bed." He said, before calling out softly. "Winky."

Winky appeared with a soft crack of magic. "Yes, Master Harry Potter sir?"

Harry smiled at Winky. "Do you have Severus's bottle ready?"

Winky nodded and produced said bottle with a smile. "It's being all nice and warm for Master Severus."

"Thank you Winky. That is all." Harry said as he took the bottle from her and watched as she disappeared. He then turned his gaze to Albus and smiled. "Albus, could you hold Severus while I go get his clothes ready?"

Albus's eyes widened, but he nodded, taking the near-asleep child from Harry, after Harry explained to Severus what was happening.

Harry entered what he expected to be his room and smiled. Both his and Severus's belongings were set out in separate chest of drawers and wardrobes.

Going to Severus's cot, he grabbed his pyjamas and called Albus into the bedroom.

If he had known what was going through his young charge's mind at that moment, he would have smiled.

Severus was looking at the old man who was holding him with a sleepy smile. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he thought of one thing.

'Grandpa.'


	5. Chapter Five

Hey there people. **Looks incredibly ashamed** Please forgive me for taking so long to get this up. Year 12 was one hell of a hassle, and when I finally finished (Not too sure I want to be out of school now), I found that my inspiration had left me. It _left_ me! At first it was happy with the arrangement, I kept it fed and it had a nice, comfy bed on my desk. Then it started wanting things that I had no way of paying for. I mean, how can you explain to your parents that you brought caviar for your inspiration? **Shudders** Very difficult, I can tell you. I put up with its demands though, for you, the readers, but when it demanded a room of its own, I put my foot down. How was I going to explain why I had the house extended? Well, my inspiration left me after that, said it couldn't work in _these_ sorts of conditions. Yes, I know, my inspiration's a bit of a drama queen, believe me, I know.

I was despairing. My inspiration was gone and I couldn't write. Then, just the other day, the doorbell rang. I answered the door and lo and behold, standing there, looking ragged and underfed was my inspiration. It apologised quite nicely and begged me to take it back. It seems that nobody wanted a second-hand inspiration, and the poor thing had been out of a job for months.

We're seeing a therapist and working through our problems, but I can't quite trust it not to leave me and disappoint you, the readers, just yet. We'll have to work on it.

Anyway, here's the fifth chapter, after five months, and I've decided not to have any responses to reviews as stories sometimes get removed for that, and I don't want that happening. My apologies, but a great huge thanks to all those who reviewed.

Chapter Five 

As he watched the sleeping child, he knew that the Gryffindors would have many questions for him, the most frequent one asking if he required a room in the mental ward of St Mungo's. The second most common question would be where he had slept that night. In his eyes, a proud Gryffindor himself, his house mates' reactions were fairly predictable.

Going over that last thought, he snickered to himself softly. If he was truly honest with himself, he really wasn't a proud Gryffindor, but more of a wolf in sheep's clothing, or, (here he snickered a bit more) if he was going to be more technical, a snake in lion's skin, a Slytherin in Gryffindor robes. Not that he minded, but it did get a bit confusing when his two sides pulled at him.

Shaking is head to clear it of such thoughts, he returned his gaze to his young charge only to see young onyx eyes gazing up at him, an emotion within them that he couldn't quite identify. It looked similar to the looks that the Weasley children sent their parents when they thought no one was watching, and it wasn't the classic look of 'stop mothering me', that most of the male Weasleys wore when Molly Weasley was in full mother mode.

He smiled slightly to reassure his charge, while inwardly he made a mental note to examine Severus's look at a later date.

"Morning Severus, shall we go get breakfast?" He asked with a small smile.

Severus nodded and Harry leant over to pick up the small child. After dressing him, Harry carried Severus downstairs to the Great Hall.

As they ate, Harry winced internally as everyone seemed to quiet down as they spotted him and his charge, before whispering loudly to his or her neighbour.

_"Did you see…?"_

_"Can you believe…?"_

_"Is that really Snape?"_

_"Why would…?"_

These were the loudest of the whispers that circulated through the hall, but occasionally Harry heard;

"How dare he…?" 

_"Snape is _our_ Head…"_

"I'll get him from Potter."

Harry knew that these whispers came from angry Slytherins, Slytherins who believed he wasn't worthy of caring for Severus, but they didn't understand. _Severus _was now _his_ and he would care for him, he would care for him until… until Dumbledore found an antidote.

_An antidote_.

Harry paused in his eating, realising something that he had been trying to ignore for the past month. When Severus was given the antidote, he would no longer need Harry, he would no longer smile at Harry in his happy yet solemn way, his onyx eyes glowing with happiness. He would go back to being the bitter hateful git that he once was.

A small, gentle touch to his chest, right above his heart shook him out of his musings and he looked down to see Severus staring at him, something akin to worry in his eyes. Harry smiled to reassure him, as he promised himself to enjoy however much time that he had with Severus and to put all thoughts about the antidote out of his mind.

A loud commotion from the entrance caused him to look up, instantly spotting half the house of Gryffindor in the doorway. He winced slightly at the looks on their faces. The look on Dean's was one of complete anger, though it disappeared quickly, changing one to that of 'slightly miffed'.

This caught Harry's attention and he filed this look away for later, knowing instinctively that there was something off about this look.

The group of Gryffindors made their way over to Harry and Severus, a curious glint in their eyes that caused Harry to flinch inwardly. A sudden crack interrupted the group's path.

Before Harry stood Dobby, his mismatching outfit further serving as a means of identification.

"Yes Dobby?" Harry asked quickly, grateful for the distraction he provided.

"Harry Potter sir, you told Dobby to be coming after breakfast." Dobby explained.

Harry spared a quick glance at his watch. Yes, breakfast was coming to a close, and the schedules would be handed out in a moment. He nodded. "Yes you are right Dobby. Please excuse me for a moment, I forgot to explain this to Severus."

Severus gasps echoed through the Great Hall, some shocked, others outraged.

Harry took Severus is his arms and softly explained to the child what was happening. "Alright Severus, you're going to have to stay with Dobby and Winky while I'm in classes, but you can come down for lunch," Harry looked down at Severus, noting the child's solemn eyes. "And after classes we can go flying, how does that sound?"

Severus's eyes lit up happily and he threw his arms around Harry's neck, enticing several 'aaws' from the more sympathetic female population.

Harry then placed Severus in Dobby's arms and watched as they disappeared as abruptly as Dobby had appeared.

This noise seemed to trigger movement and sound in the Great Hall as everyone turned to their neighbour to gossip loudly about what had just happened.

"I'm taking it that Severus likes to fly?" A quiet voice from behind him asked.

Harry nodded, having known that Neville was there. "He loves it. Seems as addicted to it as I am."

Neville smiled softly. "Having you as a quasi parent is going to affect him somewhat." He explained with a shrug.

Harry shook his head. "Not necessarily. Look at the Dursleys and myself. I didn't turn out like them."

Neville shook his head with a sigh and was about to say something, when the group of Gryffindors finally reached Harry. He noticed the looks in some of their eyes, knowing that they would cause a small amount of trouble. He then caught a flicker of something in Dean's eyes that made no sense. '_Why was Dean so angry?_' He mentally shrugged and moved to stand next to Harry, his movement showing that he supported Harry in his decision.

"Do you need to go to St. Mungo's?" This question, asked in various ways, sprung from the lips of most of the Gryffindors before them.

Harry smirked. _Really, they were far too easy to read._ He waited patiently for the second question.

"Why didn't you come up to the common room last night, Harry?" Ginny asked him, her question halting all the others.

Harry's smirk grew, though he was quick to hide it. "I was in my rooms." He explained and waited for someone to explode.

Strangely enough, it was Dean who exploded. "You have your _own_ rooms?! Are you too good to sleep in the same dorm as us now?!" He demanded.

Half the Gryffindor group looked startled at Dean's outburst, and the other half looked like they were actually considering what Dean said was true.

Harry sighed with disgust as he saw those looks on their faces. "Stop that, all of you. I was moved because I'm taking care of a ten month old child. A child who doesn't talk, so when he wants something, he cries, loudly." Harry said, watching as some of what he said sank in. "The Headmaster decided that since I was going to take care of Severus, then I needed a room of my own, and that way, should Severus cry, the only one who would be disturbed is me. After all, we do have NEWTs this year." Harry explained calmly.

Neville watched all this from Harry's side and he smirked when he saw shame descend upon the faces of those who believed Dean. His gaze lingered on Dean as he wondered at the utter rage that was poorly hidden in the depths of his eyes.

Any further confrontations that may had happened were immediately brought to a halt when Professor McGonagall swept up the table, handing out timetables.

Harry took his gratefully, eyed it, then sighed. "Just what I need, NEWTs Potions with the Slytherins. Never mind that the Headmaster is teaching that class, the Slytherins aren't all that happy that I'm the one taking care of Severus. I'm going to have to watch over my potion." He murmured.

Neville laughed softly. "Just set up a protective ward around your working area. The only person in that class that could break your wards is Dumbledore and he's not going to do that."

Harry nodded, effectively dismissing everyone. "True, but I'll still have to keep an eye open. Malfoy will probably be told by his father to grab Severus for Voldemort, and knowing the stupid git, he'll probably try something, despite my warning."

Neville placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then we'll just have to see if he's stupid enough to ignore a warning from the both of us."

Harry smirked. It had become a well known fact that Neville, after the fifth year, had become one of the most powerful wizards in Hogwarts, and when he left, he would be one of the most powerful wizards in history.

"We better get to class. Even if Dumbledore is the one who is teaching it, I think we should be ready." Harry said. _'Definitely better prepare myself. Class with the old man. This ought to be interesting.'_

(o,o)

Harry, Hermione and Neville walked down to the dungeons after saying goodbye to Ron. Everyone was astounded to find that Neville had made it into Snape's advanced Potions class. It seemed that it was just his intense fear of Snape that made him so bad at Potions. During the Potions OWL exam, there was no Snape, so Neville didn't panic and managed to obtain an Outstanding for his detailed descriptions on how certain plants reacted when in potions and their properties.

Ron, on the other hand, only got an Acceptable, and had frees during the Potions block, which he spent flying, or playing chess. He didn't mind in the slightest as it meant that he no longer had to 'put up with the greasy git'.

As they took their seats, Harry noticed all the looks he was receiving. Those coming from the few Hufflepuffs were confused, as if they didn't understand why he was doing what he was doing. The glances from the Ravenclaws, who made up more of the class than the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors combined did, were curious as they tried to analyse his reasoning. And the Slytherins? Well, the Slytherins weren't as discreet as they normally were. Their outright glares in his direction indicated how they felt about him caring for their head of house as clear as day.

Harry rolled his eyes, and hid a smirk as he watched Neville do the same. Hermione on the other hand looked both confused and curious.

He sighed inwardly. He adored Hermione, really he did, but she was just too curious for her own good and her incessant need to know everything there is to know about anything, especially matters that didn't concern her was incredibly irritating. He knew that as soon as _she_ felt that he had settled back into life at Hogwarts, the interrogation would start. She would demand to know the reason why he had agreed to take care of Severus, where his home was and all other little details that she felt she needed to know.

Suddenly he felt his magic flare a warning and he immediately threw up a shield around himself and his friends. The spell, a nasty little pain curse, that was completely legal, bounced off the shield and hit the roof, shattering into a rain of orange sparks.

Harry didn't even bother to turn around when he addressed his attacker. "If you have a problem with me Nott, then go about it in the proper fashion. Challenge me to a duel instead of trying to curse me behind my back." This was said calmly, causing Theodore Nott's face to darken with anger.

Nott raised his wand for a second time, but the voice that echoed through the dungeon room stopped him, causing his face to flush with embarrassment.

"That is enough, Mr Nott. That will be twenty points from Slytherin for attacking a class mate. And I advise that you consider Mr Potter's suggestion. If you have a problem with him, challenge him to a duel. The other professors and I would oversee it." Dumbledore strode into the room wearing dark purple robes, and a disapproving frown on his face. The twinkle though, was still there, though slightly dimmed.

Harry sent a small smile towards the Headmaster, and was rewarded with a discreet nod in return.

"Today you all shall be taking a test to see how much you know. I do not know where this class is up to, and this test will serve to inform me of your understanding level. You may begin as soon as you receive the test." Dumbledore then began to hand out the test papers, and the dungeon descended into silence.

(o,o)

Harry stared at McGonagall, shocked. There was no way that she just said what he thought she said. Absolutely no way. He refused to believe it.

"And should the potion prove that you indeed have a form, then I will be holding classes during Friday evenings to teach those there how to transform."

Harry let his head fall to the desk in front of him with a soft bang. She had said it, and he was in so much trouble.

After Potions, Harry had been looking forward to a nice, normal class where the professor didn't offer lemon drops to those who finished the test. He had managed to avoid the droves of curious students who were making their way through the dungeons to question him by using a secret passage he had discovered the previous year.

He had entered the Transfiguration classroom with a light heart, after all, Professor McGonagall was a no-nonsense sort and wouldn't allow her class be disrupted by students trying to question him. He was looking forward to a class of theory on some sort of transfiguration.. No surprises, right?

Wrong.

Harry got his nice theory lesson, but the subject surprised him.

Was insanity catching? Had McGonagall finally succumbed to the strange malady that plagued Dumbledore? Had it been the years of constant contact between the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress that led to McGonagall's downfall?

Once the entire class had taken heir seats, McGonagall had looked at them with a look that was distinctly familiar. Harry's eyes widened slightly, before they narrowed as he recognised the look. It was the same look that Dumbledore got when he was up to something, minus the twinkle.

Warning bells went off in Harry's mind, and he acknowledged them silently, watching McGonagall cautiously. What she said completely floored him though, despite his touch of insight.

She had told the class that in the same class the following week, they would be taking the animagus potion that Dumbledore planned on having them make in the earlier Potions class, and for those who weren't in the Advanced Potions class, they would use the potions that Dumbledore made. If they had a form, McGonagall continued, then she would teach them how to become animagi in special classes held during Friday evenings.

It was because of this _brilliant_ idea that he had his head resting on the table before him, just managing to restrain himself from rendering himself unconscious with it.

_'Sure, teach us to be animagi. Great.'_ Harry thought to himself. It wasn't as if he had anything against the idea, really, he didn't. It was just the timing that irritated him, not to mention the fact that when one ingested the potion, they took their animagus form for a few brief moments. _'There's no hope for it. I'm going to have to talk to her. I can't have everyone finding out what my form is.'_

Yes, Harry Potter was an animagus and had trained himself during the last year. He figured that it would help him survive and fight against the Death Eaters unnoticed, but when he discovered his form, he rethought that idea. He had been hoping for a predator, yes, but an unassuming one. His form was that of a magnificent tiger, though it was different from the usual tigers. He was _black_ with _white_ stripes, and his stripes resembled lightning bolts. And if that wasn't enough to scream '_not a normal tiger!'_, then the black feathered wings that he had, was. He had no clue as to why he had wings, or why the tiger's colours were reversed, but that was his form.

Also, he was unregistered. What was the point of becoming an animagus to fight anonymously against Voldemort if one was registered and if a person became curious enough about the form, all the had to do was look up the Animagus Register.

So, all and all, Harry had to talk to McGonagall about this. She wouldn't be happy that he had done this by himself, but he needed to keep it a secret. No one knew. Not even Ron, Hermione or Neville, though he did believe that Dumbledore suspected something.

"Wicked. I wonder what I'm going to be. What do you think, mate?" Ron whispered excitedly.

Harry just groaned and began to hit his head on the table, repetitively.

(O,O)

Harry had just sat down for lunch when Dobby appeared by his side with a crack. He was holding Severus in his arms.

Harry smiled at Severus and took him from Dobby. "Thank you Dobby." He said with a smile. "Did he go down for his morning nap alright?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "Master Severus was being a very good boy." He said with a smile.

"No trouble?"

Dobby shook his head.

Harry smiled. "Dobby, could you please come back after lunch? I have charms after this, then I'll be back in our rooms, but I need you to watch over Severus until then."

Dobby nodded again and disappeared with another crack.

Harry looked at Severus, who was smiling at him. "Did you have fun with Dobby and Winky?" He asked softly.

Severus nodded solemnly, before he opened his hands, showing that he still had the ward crystal.

Harry grinned. "Are you still taking care of that for me? And you're doing such a good job too." Harry said, watching as Severus's face lit up. "You keep it with you for now, okay. I'll get it when we go flying."

Severus nodded.

Harry then looked at the table and grabbed Severus's already prepared plate of food. _'Winky must have done this.'_ He thought to himself, before scooped up some baby food to feed to Severus.

So intent was he on feeding Severus that he didn't notice Neville as he sat down beside him, and almost knocked over Severus's plate when he felt Neville's magic.

"Neville." Harry whined. "Don't scare me like that."

Neville laughed. "Sorry Harry." He apologised, still laughing slightly.

Harry glared at him, before smirking. "If you're sorry, then you'll take Severus for a bit while I get some lunch."

Neville blinked, before nodding cautiously.

Harry turned his gaze to Severus, who was looking at the ward crystal. "Hey Severus, can you sit with Neville for a bit? I need to get some lunch. It'll only be for a little bit."

Severus nodded and held his arms open for Neville to take him.

(o,o)

He watched as Daddy jumped. Uncle Nevlil sat down beside Daddy, then laughed at something that Daddy said.

He looked down at the pretty magic crystal that Daddy gave him to look after. He had played magic with it before Dobby said they were going to see Daddy.

"Hey Severus, can you sit with Neville for a bit? I need to get some lunch. It'll only be for a little bit."

He looked up to see that Daddy was looking at him.

_'Sit with Uncle Nevlil? Uncle Nevlil will keep me safe too.'_ He nodded and held his arms open so that Uncle Nevlil could pick him up.

He looked up at the big table and saw that Grandpa was smiling at him. He smiled back shyly, and his eyes lit up when he saw Grandpa laugh.

(o,o)

Harry had only held Severus for a few more moments before Dobby reappeared. Harry looked at Severus. "I'll be back after Charms and then we can go flying. It won't be long."

Severus nodded and hugged him, causing Harry to smile. Severus then looked at Neville and held his arms open.

Neville took Severus from Harry with a confused look on his face that melted away when Severus hugged him too.

Harry snickered at the baffled look on his friend's face, before he took back Severus and handed him over to Dobby.

"Make sure he has another nap. I don't want him to get cranky later this afternoon." He instructed and Dobby nodded before disappearing.

"Harry!?"

Harry winced. Hermione had to witness that, didn't she.

"What are you doing, treating Dobby like that?" She demanded.

Harry took a look around the Great Hall and saw that everyone was watching them. He groaned inwardly. "Look 'Mione, Dobby works for me. He's getting paid and everything."

"But still! How could you treat him like that?"

Harry's gaze narrowed. "What do you mean, treat him like that? Dobby is my friend and despite what you believe, House Elves enjoy helping people. They don't feel the need to be free, as long as they aren't bound to abusive people." He sent a quick glare in Malfoy's direction.

"Yes, but…"

"No buts Hermione. You want me to respect your decisions and beliefs, yes?" Here Hermione nodded cautiously, sensing a trap. "I'll do that if you return the favour. Dobby, and Winky, are my elves and I need them to take care of Severus when I'm in class. Just because I'm at school doesn't mean I have to neglect him, or are you suggesting I set them free and allow a ten month old baby fend for himself while I'm in class?" Harry's voice had dropped an octave or so, going cold.

Hermione flinched as she shook her head.

"I didn't think so." Harry said shortly, before he strode out of the Great Hall, leaving it in silence.

(o,o)

Charms had gone by relatively quickly, though he hadn't spoken to Hermione during it. He couldn't believe it. First day of school and he'd already created a scene.

He sighed as he made his way to his room. _'A normal year, just once, was that too much to ask for?'_ He thought to himself.

Upon entering his room, something warm wrapped itself around his leg, and he smiled down at Severus. He placed his book bag down on the floor and grabbed Severus around the waist, throwing him up in the air, before catching him.

Severus giggled as he cuddled up to Harry.

Harry strode over to his bedroom and grabbed his Firebolt, before heading down to the Quidditch Pitch, a grinning Severus in his arms.

Making sure that Severus was strapped to him, Harry mounted his Firebolt took off for a slow lap around the pitch.

Severus made an impatient noise, before he made his little complex hand movement that indicated he wanted to go faster. Harry did so, laughing at Severus's little shrieks of happiness.

As they flew, neither noticed the five figures that watched them. One was grinning from the Gryffindor stands, another from his office, a twinkle dancing through his sky blue eyes as he sucked on a lemon drop.

Another glared, trying to ignore that little voice in the back of his head that said perhaps Potter was taking care of Snape.

The last two glared with complete hatred at one of the pair. One was entertaining thoughts of removing the young Severus Snape from Harry, while the other was entertaining thoughts of torturing Harry Potter.

The pair flying though, never noticed them, taking pleasure in the other's company.


	6. Chapter 6

**Winces and tries to hide** Ah, I'm sorry? Yes I know, it has taken a damn long time for me to update. Nine months. Well, I sort of have an excuse. Care to hear it?

Well, I thought, once school ended I'd have plenty of time to write, but alas, that was not so. I was accepted into University. Now that's a good thing, but, I had to move out of home and onto the campus of Uni, and that depressed my muse. Once we got settled, University disagreed with my muse and I was swamped with work. A warning for all those approaching University time. While it is good and all, if you have poor study habits, like mine, you are going to be in for a very, very rude awakening once you reach University. No one nags you about work to be handed in… It's not good.  
Anyway while I had that problem of tons and tons of work, I found something that my muse detested. A boyfriend. Yep, my muse is insanely jealous and decided to make it impossible for me to write just to spite me. I finally managed to make it see reason during a particularly boring lecture, and this is what we came up with. I am sorry it's so short, but I have to go to bed soon, and I wanted this posted asap.

Disclaimer- Not mine. I mean, come on, even J.K Rowling gives info about when her next story is coming out. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter, but maybe I'll get it for my birthday. (Which is in 13 more days… hint hint nudge nudge. Smiles)

Also, there seem to be some problems that my reviewers have mentioned (aside from lack of updating).

Firstly, someone mentioned that the two figures at the end were standing together. Unfortunately, I didn't make it clear that they aren't standing anywhere near each other, it's just their sentiments sort of echo each other.  
Secondly, to the comment about Hermione not being a bad person. Yes, this I understand, and I do, occasionally like Hermione, especially in the cannon and some fics. But, there is something about her that screams 'I need to know everything, whether you like it or not'. Also, try reading _Faith_ by Dragongirl16, or _The Alliance Of Magic_ by Marie-Claire (which is a HP/CCS xover btw), and you'll understand why I am leaning this way.

Anyway, I better let you all read this, huh? Hopefully it won't take as long to update the next chapter. Ta.

  
Chapter Six- 

The next few weeks followed the same pattern as the first day. Harry would spend meals with Severus and Neville, and occasionally Ron and Hermione, then he would leave Severus in the care of Dobby and Winky for all his classes. Once classes were finished, he would spend the remainder of the afternoon with Severus, taking him flying, or to visit people, like Hagrid, Dumbledore and surprisingly McGonagall. Sometimes he would take Severus to one of the various greenhouses to see Neville, who was tending to one of his more temperate plants.

Once Severus had been put to bed, Harry would start on any homework that he had, occasionally working through the night to get it done. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about Hermione breathing down his neck, badgering him to complete his work. In fact, Hermione had barely said anything to him that could be considered an 'unsafe' topic after his little outburst concerning the house elves, but Harry could see by the glances Hermione kept sending him that that was going to come to an end. She obviously felt that he had had enough time to settle into life back at Hogwarts, even though he now had to take care of a child.

He sighed. He knew that the interrogation was forthcoming. He only hoped that he had the patience to deal with Hermione's stubborn quest to know everything.

A sudden movement caught his eye and he smiled, watching as Severus stirred in his sleep. He had gotten into the habit of watching the child once he had finished his homework. Just watching Severus sleep had a very soothing effect on him.

Harry lent down and brushed his lips over Severus's forehead in a light kiss. He then left the room and got into his bed. Just before he drifted off to sleep, his mind replayed that last moment and he realised that he had never done that before. He smiled briefly, thinking that Severus was definitely a Slytherin. After all, he was manipulating his way into Harry's shielded heart.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry winced, hearing his name echo through the next to empty corridor. He turned slowly, to face the one who called his name. Hermione Granger.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Have you been avoiding me!" The young witch demanded.

Harry winced again. In all honesty, no he hadn't been avoiding her initially, but after a while, he had began to recognise the almost predatory look in his friend's eyes when she was researching something new, so he went out of his way to avoid being in a position where he would be alone with her.

He knew that Hermione's proper muggle upbringing, and her own strict moral beliefs would not allow her to appear overly rude, and if that failed, the memory of the last time she demanded answers from Harry would still be fresh in her mind.

"Well?" She demanded a second time.

"Err… No?" Harry replied hesitantly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me, Harry Potter. You've gone out of your way to avoid me."

Harry sighed. "Well, if you already believed that, why did you ask if I had been avoiding you? You wouldn't have accepted any explanation I gave you anyway."

Hermione's eyes widened for a brief moment, before narrowing once more and a gleam entered her eyes.

Harry held back a sigh as he winced for the third time, though this was inwardly. She had finally worked up the courage to demand some answers.

"Harry, why did you agree to take care of Snape? After everything he's done…" Hermione stopped abruptly, as Harry's eyes began to turn cold with his anger.

"Hermione, last time I checked, you hadn't changed personalities with Ron, so you shouldn't be acting like him. What Severus has done?" He narrowed his eyes. "Severus is only a child at the moment, and I have spent years being blamed and punished for what I am, and whose son I am, and I won't do that to Severus." Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. He had to watch his temper as his magic tended to react violently when he was angry. "As to agreeing to take care of Severus, you and I both know that the Headmaster won't accept no for an answer if he's made up his mind. Agree? I didn't have a choice."

"Oh Harry, the Headmaster would have…"

"Would have what, Hermione?" Harry asked, interrupting Hermione. "He would have given Severus to someone else? No he wouldn't have. No, he believed Severus was safest with me, and when I confronted him about it, he admitted to the fact that he was meddling."

Hermione's look was a strange mixture of outrage, shock and there was a pout around her lips, indicating that she was sulking because he had managed to deflect her arguments.

They stood that was for a few brief moments, Hermione pouting and Harry looking resigned, when suddenly, Hermione's eyes flashed as her mind pointed out something else. "Harry! Ever since the start of last year, you've been acting like a Slytherin!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Harry sighed. "That isn't necessarily a bad thing, Hermione. No," He said, raising a hand to prevent her from saying anything when she opened her mouth. "Just because Voldemort and a portion of his Death Eaters were Slytherins, doesn't mean that they're all bad, or that thinking lie one is bad.

After all, Grindelwald was a Gryffindor," Harry continued, despite Hermione's look of shock. "And Headmaster Dumbledore was a Slytherin." Harry had to repress a laugh at the look of utter disbelief on his friend's face.

"There's no _way_ that the Headmaster was a Slytherin!" Hermione nearly shrieked.

Harry grinned. "Ask him yourself. He told me about Grindelwald last year, in one of our lessons."

The previous year, Harry had spent at least two nights a week with Dumbledore, training his Occulmency, and learning about past wars, strategies and various other things, including advanced duelling techniques, and all sorts of hexes and curses.

"But, but, but…" Hermione stuttered.

Harry's mind took a mental snapshot as he wished Colin was there. The picture of one of the smartest witches in the history of Hogwarts looking completely gob smacked and at a loss for words was near priceless, despite her being a friend. It was an image that would take a while to fade, and an even longer time for it to be repeated.

However, while he was inwardly rejoicing at such a look gracing Hermione's face, outwardly, his eyes became hard.

"No buts Hermione. If thinking and acting like a Slytherin will help me and others I care about survive this war, then there's far worse things I can do." And with that, Harry left the still shocked witch in the near empty corridor.

Unknown to the both of them though, a pair of feverish eyes were watching them.

"Harry!" Hagrid called, making his way to where Harry sat, evidently enjoying a picnic with Hermione, Ron and Severus.

Harry looked up from feeding Severus to see Hagrid approaching them.

The picnic had been his subtle way of apologising to Hermione for being so abrupt in the corridor that day. Hermione's acceptance of his invitation had shown that she accepted his apology and forgave him.

"Yes Hagrid?" Harry asked curiously.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see yeh in his office alone. He asked me to tell yeh tha'." Hagrid said.

Harry sighed slightly, before turning his gaze to Severus. "Does that mean without Severus too?"

Hagrid nodded.

Harry sighed again, before looking at Ron and Hermione. "I'm sorry guys, but it looks like we're going have to cut this short." He pulled out his wand and waved it once, making the picnic disappear and causing Ron to groan. "Don't worry mate, lunch is in about half an hour." Harry said with a grin, though the grin started to fade as he glanced at Severus. "Ah, guys, can I ask you to look after Severus for me? Until I get back from seeing the Headmaster?"

Hermione and Ron traded glances before Hermione nodded. "Sure Harry."

Harry smiled at her gratefully, before explaining to Severus that he had to do something and that he was going to have to stay with Ron and Hermione.

"Now be a good boy for them, ok?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded solemnly, before hugging Harry.

Harry then placed Severus into Hermione's waiting arms, and made his way up to the castle.

"Why'd you say we'd take care of him?" Ron complained. He had been complaining about being 'saddled' with the Snape brat ever since they had started on their way up to the castle.

Hermione sighed as they made their way to the Great Hall. In all honesty, she didn't know why she agreed to take care of Snape either. Maybe it was because Harry was finally talking to her again, and no longer avoiding her. While she _liked_ Ron, and really, she did (after all, she was just waiting for him to get the courage to ask her out), his conversation skills left something to be desired.

Suddenly, Dean stepped out of the shadows, causing them to jump.

"Hey Dean, what are you doing hiding in the shadows like some slimy Slytherin?" Ron demanded, trying to hide his shock.

Dean grinned, but the grin didn't seem to reach his eyes, not that either of his fellow Gryffindors noticed it. "Not much." His eyes fell on Severus and they appeared to glow. "What ya doin' with Snape?" He asked.

"Harry wanted us to take care of him, but we really didn't want to." Ron answered quickly, as his stomach rumbled.

Dean's grin grew. "Why don't you give him to me and I'll take him to Harry's room?" He suggested. He then sent a sly glance at Ron. And you can go eat lunch."

Ron's face lit up and he nodded eagerly. "Come on 'Mione, give Snape to Dean and we can go eat."

Hermione looked torn; after all, she had said that she would take care of Snape to Harry.

Ron, seeing this, quickly suggested something he knew he would probably later regret, but at the moment he was hungry, and therefore, desperate. "And if we go eat lunch now, I'll even go with you to the library." He offered.

Hermione looked shocked, before nodding. She quickly explained to Snape what was happening, before handing him over to Dean.

As Ron dragged a weakly protesting Hermione off to the Great Hall, the failed to see the maniacal grin that adorned Dean's face as he walked down one of the less used corridors, walking away from Harry's room.

Harry was talking to the Headmaster when suddenly, his magic became ice-cold and began to scream warnings at him.

Harry leapt to his feet, his eyes wide.

"What is it, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, concern etched across his face.

"It's Severus." Harry replied. "He's scared." And with that, Harry tore out of the room, following the directions his magic provided.

'_Faster. I need to faster. Faster.'_ Harry thought to himself, and without realising it, he melted into his animagus form. As he rounded the final corner, what he saw shocked him so much that he resumed his human form and could only stare.

Neville was making his way to the Great Hall, when something made him stop and stare. Was all the time he was spending with Harry making him crazy? After all, Harry had been in close proximity to the Headmaster for at least a year and everyone knew that the Headmaster was completely barmy.

He blinked, and looked to his left. Nope. It was still making its way down the hall.

Neville shrugged and thought to himself. _'Ah well, everyone else is going crazy, may as well go along for the ride.'_ And with that he followed the winged black tiger down the hall.

As he turned the last corner he had seen the tiger go around, he stopped short, just preventing himself from running into Harry. About to say something, Neville noticed what it was that had caught Harry's gaze and he joined the Boy-Who-Lived in simply staring in shock.

There was nothing Harry could do as he watched Dean, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Michael Corner taunt an obviously terrified Severus. Each one had their wands out and were pointing them at the child.

Suddenly Dean fired off a stream of sparks, meant only to further terrify Severus.

Severus whimpered in terror before his scared eyes fell on Harry's stunned form. "DADDY!" He screamed.

Harry's mind exploded with rage as Severus's horror-filled scream echoed through his ears. His wand was drawn in a fluid movement and he had at least three hexes in the air before any of the boys had recognised the threat behind them.

Each hex hit their target with deadly accuracy, producing some rather nasty, but legal effects.

Harry looked at the confused and pain filled eyes of each of his victims and could only think of what they were going to do to Severus, and what he was going to do to them to ensure that they never, _never_, tried to harm his little one again. As his mind raced to find a new hex to use on them, three red beams of magic flew over his left shoulder and affectively stunned each of the boys.

Harry didn't have to turn around to know who it was. His magic signature was as familiar to him as his own. After all, he had helped train him. It was Neville, and he was pissed.

The rage was evident in Neville's eyes, as he strode forward to stand by Harry's side. "Go take care of Severus, Harry." He said sharply.

Harry nodded once before rushing over to Severus and swooping him up in a hug.

"It's alright Severus. It's alright. I'll never leave you again, don't worry, you're safe now." Harry whispered, to comfort both the still terrified child and himself.

Slowly Severus's whimpers slowed, and then stopped as he held onto Harry tight. "Daddy." He said again.

Harry pulled back slightly and looked at Severus.

Surely he didn't just say what he thought he said, had he? No. No, Severus hadn't called him 'Daddy'. Nope, no way. Harry chuckled inwardly. Yep, insanity had to be catching. He had spent so much time with Dumbledore that his insanity had rubbed off on him. Yeah, that was it. It wasn't that Severus had called him 'Daddy', no matter how badly he… wanted… it? No, no, no. He was seventeen, for crying out loud! He didn't want to be a father, and certainly not to a man that was going to hate him once he returned to his original age, did he?

"Daddy?" Severus asked softly, his little voice hesitant.

Harry blinked. He hadn't misheard him that time. Severus had distinctly said 'Daddy' that time. A sudden rush of emotion caught Harry for a moment as he realised that he had been lying to himself for the past three or so months. _Severus_ was _his_ son. His _son_, and nothing was going to change that.

Suddenly a soft laugh interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see that Neville was laughing in that soft way of his, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"What is it?" Harry grumped in a teasing manner.

Neville took a deep breath and tried to explain around his laughter. "The look on your face! It looked like…" Here Neville lost control for a bit and laughter broke through. "You looked like you had just got hit by the Knight Bus."

Harry glared at Neville playfully, and was about to retort when a soft voice asked in a curious tone;

"Uncle Nevlil?"

Instantly, Neville stopped laughing and looked at Severus in shock, who was smiling slightly, a hint of his old smirk dancing in his eyes.

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh as Neville looked completely dumbfounded, a look that hadn't graced his face for at least a year.

Severus looked up to see that his Daddy was laughing, and looked over at Uncle Nevlil, who was making a funny face. Despite the scare he had had earlier, Severus began to laugh along with his father, giggling delightedly at the face his Uncle was making.

Slowly Harry's laughter slowed as his eyes fell upon the unconscious forms of his school mates. These were the ones that had the audacity to try and harm someone under his protection, and not only that, they had dared to try and harm _his _child.

Neville took one look at Harry's face and understood the look in his eyes in an instant. He exchanged a glance with his friend, and as one, they levitated the unconscious boys and made their way towards the Great Hall.

As the doors of the Great Hall slammed open, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the figures of the two most powerful students in Hogwarts. As the pair strode forwards, people gasped as they saw the bodies of three students floating behind them.

As a whole, the entirety of the student body and the majority of the staff shuddered in awe and fear as waves of magic washed over them, informing all of the deadly cold rage that was being felt by the two powerful young men.

There was a flurry of movement from the Gryffindor table as Hermione and Ron raced to Harry's side. About to ask what was going on, they were stopped short by Harry's cold glare.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked cautiously, eyeing the deadly storm of rage evident in Harry's ice cold eyes warily.

Said eyes began to glow with his anger, and his magic began to ripple angrily, causing the tables to shake. "I left him in your care. You were meant to watch over him. I _trusted_ you to watch over him." Harry stated coldly, watching as both Hermione and Ron paled. Then, as Ron began to turn red with anger, he continued. "Instead, I find that Severus had been abandoned to the _tender_ mercy of these _three_." He sneered, turning malevolent eyes towards the unconscious boys. "You _left_ him with these _three_ who would do _any_ Death Eater proud." Harry accused, his cold voice echoing through the Great Hall, as his magic once again began to ripple, shattering glasses, bowls and plates. Luckily though, there were wards to prevent injury caused by accidental magic such as this.

"Harry… we…" Hermione started, but Harry simply glared at her.

"I will deal with you two later, after I find out where Dean's brain has gone." And with that, Harry lowered the three students and revived them, watching as they looked around in shock, wondering how they got in the Great Hall.

Suddenly Dean paled as he realised that there was perhaps, only one person who would come to Snape's aid. As he turned around slowly, any blood that was in his face drained out as he saw Harry's cold eyes glaring at him.

"Ah… Harry… I can explain…" Dean stuttered, not paying any attention to the other two who had spun around in fear at the mention of Harry's name.

"Explain what Dean? Explain why you attacked Severus, an innocent little boy? Explain why I found you just moments before you would have cursed him?" Harry glared darkly at Dean, watching with grim satisfaction as his fellow classmate swallowed in fear. "You had better explain, and it had better be good. Even though, no matter what your excuse is, it won't save you from a formal challenge to a wizards' duel. It will be you three against me." Harry's voice was laden with dark promises.

"No Harry, you're wrong." It was Neville, who had been glaring silently at his three year mates while they had been staring in fear at Harry. "It will be those three again you and me."

Harry grinned darkly at Neville, and nodded once. "What are friends for?" Harry asked, before turning his gaze back to Dean. "Now explain."

Dean's eyes darted between Neville and Harry. He swallowed audibly, the gulp echoing through the silence of the hall. He sighed and began to explain.


	7. Chapter 7

… I'm so sorry it took so long for this to be updated. Real life can be a real pain in the butt sometimes. Uni life had me stressed, rounds had me even more stressed, and now I'm looking for a house, which means I'll need to wait for the internet. But a HUGE thankyou to everyone who reviewed. You can all consider yourselves inspiration. Your reviews asking me to continue really got me thinking. Thanks.

--

Chapter Seven-

Dean's eyes were filled with fear as he started his tale. "You know how You-Know-Who's attacks have become more frequent over the holidays?" He asked, before swallowing nervously as Harry rolled his eyes and gestured to his scar. "Of course you do." Dean muttered.

It had become common knowledge in their dormitory that Harry shared a connection with Voldemort as Harry had woke them frequently with his screams at night, during more than one of Voldemort's raids. While Harry had mastered Occulmency enough to stop the visions, he was still incapable of stopping the phantom pains that wracked his body when Voldemort was feeling particularly intense emotions, or when one of the Death Eaters were using an unforgivable.

At first, this had confused both Harry and Dumbledore, as Harry only had a connection to Voldemort. But after some thought and bouncing theories off of the various portraits and the thinking hat, they finally came to a believable theory. The reason why Harry could feel the unforgivables cast by Death Eaters' was because of _their_ link to Voldemort.

He shook his head briefly to clear it and motioned for Dean to continue.

Dean took a deep breath. "Over the holidays, while most of my family was out, Death Eaters attacked my home. My mum…" Dean broke off, his eyes filling with tears and beginning to glint with something akin to madness. "My mum was… was lying on the floor, and her b…b…body… and the b…b…blood and and and… she's…. she's… my mum… she was d…d…dead…" Here Dean broke down and began to sob.

Neville and Harry shared a look. After all, they both knew what it was like to lose a parent in one sense of the word or another. But just as they were starting to feel pity for the sobbing Gryffindor, their eyes fell on the still trembling form of Severus, his fear evident in his eyes. Their anger, which had been diminished slightly due to the pity they felt towards Dean, immediately grew back into the deadly cold rage they had felt upon sighting the three boys assaulting the terrified Severus.

"And what does that have to do with Severus?" Harry demanded, his voice cold.

Dean looked up and snarled, glaring malevolently at Severus, who whimpered and buried his head into Harry's chest.

"That slimy bastard was standing over her body with his wand in his hand." Dean spat, his eyes dancing with barely contained madness.

Harry's eyes narrowed and made a sharp motion with his wand. The sound of something zipping up filled the Hall as Dean's mouth was transfigured into a zip.

Neville turned his gaze towards Michael. "And what's your story?" Neville's voice, which was usually warm, was ice cold.

Michael gaped, before swallowing convulsively and lowering his head. "The same thing happened to my father, however, he was crippled… There's nothing anyone can do, not even at St. Mungos… And I saw someone standing over his body, be-before the Aurors arrived. A few days after… after the Prophet had published the story, I… I got a letter from Dean, saying… saying what happened to… to his mother and and and he said that it had to be Snape!" By the end of Micheal's story, he had grown more confident and lifted his head to glare at Severus, but flinched back at the combined glares from Harry and Neville.

As one, they turned their harsh gaze onto the last member of the trio, Justin, who cowered and looked ready to faint.

"I take it that your story is similar?" Harry's voice lashed out like a whip, echoing through the Great Hall.

Justin nodded fearfully, before glancing at Dean quickly. "My… my older sister was r.r.r.raped… and she… she said that the person who… who did it had… had b.b.black hair…"

"And so you automatically thought it was Severus? A lot of the death eaters have black hair." Harry cut in furiously.

Justin swallowed hard, before continuing. "No, I… I didn't think it was S…Snape at first be-because my sis-sister said that he didn't… that he didn't have a Potions Masters' hands… she's… she's an apprentice to a Potions Master… but… but… but Dean said that it had to be Snape… that my sister was… was wrong… but how could she be wrong about something like that?" Justin asked, looking lost, but recoiled in fear when Dean's heated, mad gaze fell upon him. "Dean said that we would be able to make Snape pay for hurting our families… And when the Headmaster announced that Snape had been changed and that he was staying with you, Dean… Dean thought that it was the perfect opportunity to get our revenge. But then you weren't staying in the Gryffindor dorms with everyone else, so Dean didn't know how to get to Snape, until he saw you leave him with Granger and Weasley. Weasley kept complaining about how they got 'saddled' with Snape and Dean thought that then would be the only time he'd be able to get Snape." Justin took a deep breath and looked squarely into Harry's eyes. "That's it. I shouldn't have let Dean convince me, but I did. And I know that despite what I've said, we're still going to duel, so I'll try to give you a decent duel, worthy of the Hufflepuff I used to be."

Harry nodded, his eyes showing a faint glimmer of respect. Suddenly the glimmer disappeared from Harry's eyes, making Justin think he had imagined it.

Harry, carrying Severus, strode over to the teacher's table and stood in front of Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, could you please look after Severus for me while I finish this?"

Dumbledore nodded and stood, his arms reaching over the table to hold Severus as Harry passed him over.

"Now Severus, I'll be right back but I'll need you to be good for the Headmaster, please?" Harry said softly, his eyes gentle as he looked at the little boy in the Headmaster's arms.

Severus nodded, his eyes full of love and trust.

Harry smiled, but his smile became hard and his eyes became cold as he spun on his heel and glared at the three boys. Striding to the middle of the hall, Harry turned to face where the crest of Hogwarts was displayed.

"I invoke the laws of old, as set by Merlin. I seek justice as a father seeks it for his child, as a guardian seeks it for his charge. I seek to protect the innocent from harm as they cannot protect themselves." As Harry spoke, both he and the crest began to glow, a brilliant emerald green colour, pulsing in time to what appeared to be the beating of Harry's heart.

--

Ron's jaw dropped and he swore softly.

Hermione turned to scold him for his use of language but stopped short, seeing the disdain and slight disgust in his eyes, directed at Harry.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"Harry just invoked the Old Ways." Seamus answered before Ron could register the question, also seeing the look in his eyes.

"Which means?" Hermione demanded.

Seamus's eyes widened. "You don't know?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Would I be asking if I did?"

"But you would have received an invitation in third year, inviting you to join a series of seminars and workshops dealing with the old ways, etiquette, our laws and your rights. All muggleborns and those raised away from the Wizarding world do." Seamus explained. "In fact, the only person who didn't receive one was Harry and that was due to interference. It was rumoured that Lucius Malfoy was the one preventing his invitation from getting to him."

Hermione sniffed. "It sounded like a whole heap of pureblood supremacy rubbish to me."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "It's not. Had you accepted the invitation, you would have known that what Skeeter pulled in our forth year was grounds for a legal suit. I wondered why one of the brightest witches of our year had let something like that slide, but I figured you were being overly nice."

Hermione looked shocked. "Why didn't Ron tell me?"

"Because it's a well known fact that Molly Weasley detests the Old Ways." Seamus whispered, glancing at Ron, but he was too caught up in glaring at his best friend to hear. "It's also well known that Arthur Weasley was raised with the Old Ways and is a believer in them, but he refuses to go against his wife. That's why he hasn't advanced through the Ministry."

"But I thought Mr. Weasley _liked_ muggles!" Hermione protested, a note of horror in her voice.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Seamus asked curiously.

"How could he believe in anything so, so…" Hermione spluttered indignantly, unable to finish the sentence.

Seamus blinked, and then began to laugh softly. "You still think the Old Ways are pureblood supremacy and are prejudiced against muggles and muggleborns?" At Hermione's incensed nod, Seamus continued to laugh, still softly. "You really have no idea." He held up a hand to forestall the oncoming barrage of anger. "No, you seriously don't. Even third year muggleborns know more than you do, not to mention first year halfbloods and purebloods. Muggles knew about magic during the time of Merlin. Our communities weren't separate. Muggles could even make potions that didn't require too much magical input or influence, like headache potions and calming draughts. All that was needed from the muggles was a drop of their blood as a substitute."

Hermione's eyes were wide and she was listening eagerly.

"As for muggleborns, well some of the most prominent lines emerged from muggleborns, like the McGonagall line and the Sprout line. Other lines like the Flitwick line date back a little further and were brought about by mixing the bloodlines with other magical races. The Flitwick line has a very strong tendency towards their Goblin ancestors. The Lovegood line also has "mixed blood" in it." Seamus sneered at the term. "A couple of Lovegoods married Veelas and produced a mixing of their bloodlines, which explains why Luna appears so dazed all the time. She's trying to keep the Veela attraction she alludes to a minimum." Seamus explained, watching Hermione's eyes fly towards Luna in shock.

"Why aren't we taught this in History of Magic?" She demanded.

"Because Binns, despite what is said about him dying during school, died during one of the Goblin Rebellions, which is why he is obsessed with them."

"Why do you know so much about all this Seamus? I mean, you are a halfblood."

"Yes, which makes me half magical, Hermione. It doesn't mean that I came from a completely muggle background like you. I grew up around both muggle and magical things and I am the heir to the Ennis Clan, which dates back to before Hogwarts was founded."

"So do you have any magical creatures in your ancestry?" Hermione asked eagerly, her scholar-like nature instantly grasping at any new information she could learn.

Seamus sighed. "If you had attended the workshops you would know that what you just did would be considered a grave insult in most circles." Seamus watched as Hermione blushed. "Since I know you don't know any better, I won't take offence, but I suggest that you ask McGonagall if you can get special lessons throughout the year to catch you up."

Hermione only nodded, still slightly mortified.

"And to answer your question, no, I have no ancestors from other magical races." He watched as Hermione's eyes drifted over to the Headmaster. "And no, the Dumbledore line hasn't crossed bloodlines either. They've just produced a very powerful individual for their Lord." Seamus turned curious eyes towards the glowing figure of Harry. "His line, however, confuses me."

Hermione followed his gaze. "What do you mean? His mother was muggleborn and his father was a pureblood."

Seamus shook his head. "No. There's something about him, something different. One of my magical gifts that I received on my inheritance was a form of mage sense. He tries to hide it, but he is far more powerful than he allows himself to appear. His magic has a different," Seamus paused, trying to find the correct word. "flavour, of sorts, compared to others, like Ron. It's non-human, but it's different even compared to that." Seamus frowned. "However, there is no record of there being any other magical race in the Potter line."

"Well it can't be his mum as she was muggleborn." Hermione stated snidely.

Seamus sighed. "Once, before all this pureblood crap started, it was an honour to be chosen to be the mate of someone from a different magical race. The Potters' never once claimed to have merged their line with a non-human line."

"Maybe they were modest." Hermione suggested.

"It was considered a deadly insult to the spouse's race if you didn't." Seamus gave Hermione a gentle look, he knew she wouldn't take this well. "There were also rumours that Lilia Potter was a sorceress, and those rumours were later confirmed when she successfully cast the Divus Contego, the Goddess' Shield over St Mungo's during the first war, before the Potter's went into hiding."

"Which means what?" Hermione snapped. She had a funny feeling that she wouldn't like where this was heading.

"Which means she wasn't a muggleborn. No muggleborn can become a sorcerer."

"I never thought I'd hear _you_ spout that pureblood rubbish, Seamus." Hermione snarled.

"Listen Granger," Seamus growled, his eyes lighting. "I wouldn't spout that crap ever, or have you forgotten that my father is a muggle?!" He demanded. Seeing that she was opening her mouth to interrupt, Seamus continued. "Now if you had attended the workshop, instead of remaining ignorant, you would know that muggleborns don't have enough magical background to power the rituals. All of the spells require a foundation of magic to draw upon, something a muggleborn doesn't have. Any muggleborn attempting to use a sorcerer's ritual or spell would be killed as the ritual would draw out all their magic, then take their life to complete it. Even the most powerful muggleborn, like Eleanor Branstone, would be, at the very least, turned into a squib." Seamus explained, his tone becoming less harsh towards the end.

"But…" Hermione started, but was stopped by Seamus raising his hand.

"There are no buts, Hermione. This is one of the few things that you won't be able to do, no matter how much you study or how good your grades are. Your children might be able to, if you marry an old enough line. Your grandchildren certainly will. But you will never be able to." Seamus said gently, but with a note of finality in his voice.

Hermione huffed and turned away as a movement from the middle of the hall caught her eye.

Neville had moved to stand at Harry's right and repeated the words that Harry had spoken. As he did, Neville began to glow with a crimson light that pulsed in time with Harry's glow.

"Seamus, why are Harry and Neville glowing?" Hermione asked, her curiosity overcoming her desire to ignore Seamus.

Seamus rolled his eyes discreetly. He could tell that Hermione was annoyed with him, but the fact that there was something that she didn't know about interested her more. "Its their aura, Hermione." Seamus said, his eyes glowing with respect. "This shows how powerful those two are, Hermione. Only those with tremendous power can display it as casually as they are right now. Most people reveal their aura in times of great stress or in an emotional outburst, like giving birth, or if you're fighting for your life. At these times, your aura would flash inconsistently, indicating that your magic is attempting to help you in any way possible. For Harry and Neville's aura to be pulsing in time to their heartbeat, without fluctuating is awe-inspiring. Look at the Slytherins," Seamus gestured with his head in the direction of the Slytherins. "Even though they hate Harry Potter, mostly because he is a Gryffindor, they still respect and recognise his power." Seamus snickered softly. "And I don't think they will ever look at Neville the same way again. No longer is he the timid first year that they picked on. Now he is a powerful wizard and will be one of the most powerful wizards to graduate from Hogwarts." _'And it looks like he's Harry's right hand man. I wonder if he's already pledged himself to Harry. If he hasn't, it won't be too long before he does.' _Seamus thought to himself, unwilling to reveal these thoughts to Hermione.

"Who calls for a Judge?" A voice echoed through the hall. "Name thyself, Seeker of Justice."

"I, Hadrian James Potter, son of James and Lilia Potter, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, call for a Judge." Harry exclaimed, his stance proud.

'_Now this is an interesting turn of events,'_ Thought Seamus. _'He's taken his true name and title.'_

"Who shall second his call?" The voice demanded.

"I, Neville Tobias Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom, second his call." Neville stated calmly, his stance just as proud as Harry's.

"I find thee both worthy of a Judge. Name thine accusations and the Judging shall commence."

"We accuse the three miscreants behind us of attempting to harm a child, one of the most innocent of innocents. We seek to punish them for their foul deeds by duelling them." Harry stated.

"I have heard the side of the Seekers. Now I wish to hear what the Accused have to say." Came the voice.

Dean and Micheal looked at each other, before turning their gaze to Justin, who shook his head and stood.

"Forgive me Judge, if I don't do this correctly, our classes didn't quite tell us what we should do if called before you." Justin said lightly.

"Speak the truth, Accused, and I will listen." The Judge stated.

Justin looked around to where he could address the disembodied Judge, and found the voice to be coming from the glow that pulsated around the Hogwarts crest. "I won't try to excuse what I've done. I know it was wrong. I will accept whatever punishment you give me. I only wish to say that I'm sorry."

"I have heard you, Accused. The other two Accused, speak." The Judge said.

Dean stood. "Judge, I wasn't seeking to harm an innocent. That filth," Dean spun to glare at Severus, not realising that as he did, he also glared at the Headmaster. "That filth has destroyed families. I sought to protect innocents by destroying evil." Dean spat.

"I second Dean's comments." Micheal added arrogantly.

"I will need to gain another's insight into the situation." The Judge mussed. "And I think I know where to seek the information that I need." A beam of emerald green light, swirled with crimson red, shot out of the crest towards Severus.

Severus began to glow emerald, the swirls of crimson dancing over the green.

Harry had taken an involuntary step forward when he saw the beam of magic shoot towards Severus.

'_Be still, Seeker.'_ A voice spoke in his mind. _'My only aim is to see the events for myself. I will not harm this child.'_ The Judge reassured Harry.

Harry looked at Severus and saw that he was smiling happily, showing his glowing arms to the Headmaster as he chatted softly to the magic.

Suddenly, the magical glow that surrounded Severus rocketed off and hit the crest with such a force that the magic flecked and fell to the ground like glitter.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The Judge shouted, causing many of the first years to cower near one of the older students. "HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO LIE TO ME!"

Dean smirked at Harry. He was confident that the Judge was speaking to him.

"Accused! I warned thee not to lie to me. I went looking for evidence of this foul being you spoke of, but only found evidence of an innocent child who was near traumatised from what you did to him."

"What?! But, but…"

"Do not speak, Accused." The Judge's voice was cold. "You have been found guilty of attempting to harm an innocent. However, I disagree with the Seekers' idea of punishment." Dean and Micheal sighed in relief, but their relief was short-lived. "While it is a fitting punishment, I feel that the Accused deserve a harsher sentence. I, as Judge, impose the sentence of having your magic bound for 3 weeks." Dean, Micheal and even Justin looked horrified when the Judge sentenced them. "You will be unable to use your magic for these three weeks, and you will be encouraged to repent. If you have not repented for your sins, then a portion of your magic will remain bound until you do. This portion, however, will be available to you should you find yourself in a life threatening situation. Once the situation is resolved, your magic will be bound once more."

Magic swirled around the three young men until all anyone could see was a whirlwind of emerald and crimson, with flecks of white, the magic of the Old Ways. Then, as abruptly as it started, the magic simply faded from view, revealing the three students, their forms hunched.

"Accused who wears the colours of the badger, since you regretted your decision before the sentencing and didn't lie to me, your magic will be bound for two weeks, however, a small portion of your magic will be bound until I feel you have repaid your debt to the Old Ways. From now on, you are not to harm any creature."

Justin nodded gratefully. "I will do as you ask, Judge." He whispered.

"Seekers, do you find this punishment appropriate?" The Judge asked of Harry and Neville.

"Yes, Judge, we feel that this is a most appropriate punishment." Neville answered.

"Then by your word, there is to be no attempts to further their punishment."

"By our word." Harry and Neville intoned.

"So Witnessed, So Judged." The Judge said, before the last residue of the magic disappeared.

--

Divus – Goddess

Contego - Shield

Eleanor Branstone – A Hufflepuff I borrowed.


	8. Chapter Eight

Well ladies and gentlemen, I am not dead, nor have I been kidnapped, held hostage or any other such things. Unfortunately, since the last update on An _Innocent_ Gift, Real Life decided to show me just how nasty it could be. My life since the last update has been pretty devastating for me. My family broke up, then my fiancé broke off our engagement. Suffice to say life sucked. And I cannot write angst, especially on a fic that is so close to my heart. Life however has gotten so much better for me, I've managed to move past everything, and finally rediscover my muse. Anyway, enough of that, as per usual, I do not own the characters featured in this chapter, nor am I making any profit from this.

Enjoy the next chapter of An _Innocent_ Gift.

* * *

Chapter Eight-

"Professor McGonagall, may I please speak with you after class?" Harry asked, as he took his seat beside Neville, feeling the gaze of his two best friends' on his back as he did.

He sighed internally. They had been watching him again, ever since he and Neville had called on the Old Ways, two days ago.

Ron's behaviour, he could understand, and had been expecting ever since he first learnt of the attitude Molly Weasley had instilled in three of her children regarding the Old Ways. Hermione's behaviour confused him though. She was acting as if she had no clue as to what he had done, and that couldn't be right. This was Hermione, after all, she researched everything and wouldn't miss out on an opportunity to learn something new.

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Professor's McGonagall's voice broke through his thoughts. "You have a free period after my class, correct?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes ma'am, I do."

McGonagall nodded once and turned her attention to the now full class. "Today, students, we shall be covering the theory behind the animagus transformation. Should you prove to have a form, we will be covering this in detail," There were several groans that were quickly silenced by McGonagall's sharp gaze. "This is to ensure that you don't get trapped mid-transformation." McGonagall then swished her wand and the board behind her was filled with notes, as she proceeded to explain the theory behind what was going to be, as most students thought, the most anticipated class of the year.

* * *

"So, what is it that you wanted to speak with me about, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, as she led Harry to her office, offering him a seat.

"I wanted to talk to you about the animagus classes."

"I imagine you want to follow in your father and his friends' footsteps…" McGonagall broke off as she saw a brief wince of guilt flash across Harry's face. "Mr Potter?"

Harry blushed, knowing he'd been caught. "Umm… well, you see, I've already followed in their footsteps." He muttered softly.

"And who supervised your training?" McGonagall demanded.

Harry fought off the urge to squirm under her harsh gaze. "Uhh… Hedwig?" He offered lamely.

McGonagall blinked, before her gaze grew incredulous. "You had Hedwig, your OWL, supervise your training?!" She demanded, her voice raising in shock. "Have you attempted the complete transformation?"

Harry looked at his shoes guiltily. "I've completed the transformation, Professor. My form is a tiger, of sorts, however, I think my magic's kinda mutated it though."

"Why haven't you registered your form?" McGonagall asked sternly, before focusing on the second part of Harry's statement. "What do you mean, mutated?"

Harry sighed. "I guess I should show you." He made his way to the back of the office. He took a deep breath, pictured his form and _flowed_ into it.

When he stood before McGonagall, fully transformed, he heard her gasp in awe.

"Well, Mr Potter. I understand what you meant by your magic mutating your form. Do you have any idea as to why?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but stopped, looking slightly sheepish at the raised eyebrow that McGonagall sent his way. Transforming back, he blushed lightly. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I just forget that I'm not human anymore when I'm like that."

McGonagall graced him with one of her rare gentle smiles, reserved for only her most favourite students. "I do understand, Mr Potter, what it is like to lose yourself in your form." A glint of curiosity flashed in her eyes. "Now about your form's wings?"

"I can't really explain it, Professor. All I know is that when I found my form, it was just a tiger, however, when I first attempted the complete transformation, my magic seemed to object at the fact that the tiger is a land animal and cannot fly." He grimaced slightly. "The pull to fly has never been that strong while I've been human. The minute I turned into a tiger and literally couldn't fly, the pull, the need to fly was overwhelming."

McGonagall blinked. "You always feel this pull to fly?"

Harry nodded. "For as long as I can remember, I've always felt a _need_ to do _something_. I just wasn't sure as to _what _that something was until my first flying lesson." A dreamy smile appeared on his face. "The moment I was in the air, I knew that was where I belonged. I was born to fly, I lived in the air. Now that I've flown, I know what the pull is, and if I don't fly, I tend to get very antsy, almost snappy."

McGonagall frowned. "That sounds familiar." Suddenly McGonagall's eyes lit up with understanding. "Tell me, Mr Potter, does it hurt to not fly after a long period of time?"

Harry frowned. "Not noticeably. I do feel better, less weighed down, if I do fly though."

McGonagall smiled. "Then I know why your form has wings." McGonagall looked confused. "However that doesn't make sense unless…" She broke off, looking at Harry in concern.

Harry noticed the look. "What's the matter, Professor?"

The professor flushed. "The only explanation as to why your magic would feel so compelled to alter your animagus form was if your bloodlines were added to by a magical race, however, the Potters have no record of marrying a Magical line. Which means…" McGonagall broke off again.

Harry smiled slightly, it was nice to know that his Head of House was so concerned about him. "It's alright Professor. I have done some research into my family's history. I know that Mum was of a Squib branch, but I'm not yet sure which one. The Goblins indicated that Mum, and myself were the heirs to a line, but they couldn't tell me which, and, despite my emancipation from Sirius, I needed to be of age to take the Blood Heritage potion. And then when I came of age, I had Severus to take care of and didn't have a chance to get into Gringotts. Maybe that line mixed with a Magical line?"

McGonagall nodded. "That would make sense, Mr. Potter." She smiled. "I suggest on the next Hogsmeade weekend that you take advantage of the fact that you are a student of age and go to Diagon Alley to undertake the Blood Heritage ritual. It would be advantageous to know exactly what bloodlines you are descended from and what gifts you may still yet receive."

Harry blinked. "But I thought we weren't allowed anywhere but Hogsmeade on those weekends." His mouth almost dropped open in shock as McGonagall winked at him, a sly look in her eyes.

"You're not. Unless you are the Head of you line, which, Mr Potter, you are." She said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Harry grinned and nodded his head in respect. "Now I understand how you were able to remain Head of Gryffindor after both the Marauders and the Weasley Twins."

McGonagall drew herself up, managing to look aloof, despite the twinkle in her eyes. "Of course, Mr Potter. And it might behove you to make enquiries to both parties to see if either of them ever managed to prank me."

Harry snickered. "I may just do that, Professor." He brought himself under control. "Professor McGonagall, do you have any idea as to what Magical line may have married into my mother's?"

McGonagall pursed her lips in thought. "I'm not entirely sure, Mr Potter. Firstly it must be a line that has the capability of flight, and secondly, they must be of an extraordinarily magical strength to manage to affect your own magic so. There are few Magical lines that can affect their descendants' magic past three generations, which, I am assuming is at least how far back your line's merger goes." McGonagall closed her eyes. "The Goblin lines are one such line that is powerful enough to affect their descendants, but they're of the earth, not the air. Veela too, if they've come from the Royal line are powerful enough, however their wings are not feathered, and they are more of mind magicks, considering their allure. Besides, I'm sure if you were of a Veela line, Ms Lovegood would have informed you already."

Harry nodded, knowing that Luna, in her own way, would have let him know if she knew anything of his heritage. "Professor, you said that Goblins are of the earth, what did you mean by that."

"Goblins draw their strength, their magic from the earth, just like Mermaids draw their magic from the wa…" McGonagall broke off, her eyes wide. "You're of the Fae." She whispered in awe. "Their Lines haven't been joined with a human line for at least 500 years. Especially not a Fae of Air. Mr Potter, you must undergo the Blood heritage ritual to discover what line of Fae you are descended from."

Harry looked stunned. "I'm of the Fae?" Harry was well aware that being one of the Fae, one of Magick's chosen was a very high honour for those of the Human lines.

The Fae quite often looked down on the Human lines, seeing them as being unworthy of Magick's gift to them. Specific races of the Fae like the Dwarves or the Selkie in fact had ruled it treasonous for them to have relations with the Human lines and executed both perpetrators. It had been that way since the Dark Ages, having felt that Human kind had been in a rapid decline since the end of Camelot's reign and Myrddin's council. If he was indeed of the Fae, then he had to present himself to the Court of whichever branch he had descended from and hope they accepted him.

He swallowed. "Uh, Professor McGonagall, when exactly is the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

McGonagall started at Harry's question, hearing the concern in her student's voice. "It is in the next fortnight, Mr Potter. I suggest you mail the Goblins and request a chance to take the Blood Heritage potion."

Harry nodded. "I think I'll do that, Professor." He turned to leave the room, but stopped at McGonagall's voice.

"Oh, and Mr Potter, 25 points to Gryffindor for taking the initiative and completing the animagus transformation. And do not worry, I will excuse you from the classes where your form could be seen."

Harry nodded again and left the office, deep in thought.

* * *

"Neville, can I have a word with you after class?" Harry asked softly, glancing over at the young man beside him.

Neville looked up from his Charms text, seeing the near pleading look in his best friend's, and Lord's eyes. For that was what Harry was to Neville, both his best friend and Lord, despite the fact that he hadn't sworn himself to Harry yet. "Of course Harry. Your rooms?"

Harry nodded with slight relief. He needed someone to talk to about this, someone his age, and while he could go to Hermione about it, who would be delighted to have something new to research, he wanted to speak with someone who understood the burdens of a Lordship and how he would be further affected by the revelation that he was of the Fae.

Neville, who was not only a Lord, but also so gifted with plants that he was believed to be a low level Earth Elemental, would understand.

Suddenly, Harry felt someone watching him. Now this was not unusual, especially with the events that happened earlier that week, but the individual watching him was watching him with a high level of intensity. Looking through his lashes discreetly, he noticed that it was not just one person staring at him.

_'How curious_,_'_ Harry thought to himself. _'I wonder why I'm such an interest to both Seamus and Zabini.' _He shrugged internally. _'Guess I'll just have to ask and hope I don't get cursed in response from either of them. After all, Zabini IS a Slytherin, who probably still isn't impressed I'm caring for Severus, and Seamus, well, Seamus is Seamus and...'_ Harry's thought process came to a screeching halt. _'And Seamus is the heir to the Ennis Clan... A clan that has ties with the Fae. They may not be of the Fae, seeing as they haven't a Magical line merged with them, but still, the Ennis Clan is considered to be one of the top authorities on the Fae, for they are the only Clan of a Human line to still remain in close contact with the majority of the Fae located in Ireland, and have a cordial relationship with most of the Fae in the rest of Europe.'_ Harry thought furiously. _'I could very probably use his knowledge and connections when I have to present myself to the Court. But what if he doesn't believe me?'_ Harry almost snorted at that thought. _'Of course he'll have to believe me, to falsely lay claim to the Fae is to invite death, and I have enough trouble with that. Of course, none of this is useful unless I take the potion.'_ And with that thought firmly planted, he returned his focus back to his Charms text.

* * *

As Harry led Neville through the portrait to his rooms, he felt a light something impact against his leg and heard a soft whisper of 'Daddy'. Looking down, Harry saw that his leg now had an attachment on it, the attachment being Severus.

"Hello Severus. How was your afternoon? Did you have fun with Dobby and Winky?" Harry asked his charge softly.

Severus smiled up at him. "Daddy." He said more firmly.

Harry grinned and ruffled Severus's hair, before shifting slightly to reveal Neville. "Look whose come to visit, Severus." He said, indicating to Neville.

Severus's eyes lit up and he took a few cautious steps towards Neville to lightly embrace his leg. "Unca Nevlil."

Harry snickered at Neville's dumbfounded look. Apparently he wasn't used to being 'Unca Nevlil' just yet.

Neville mentally shook himself at Harry's snicker, before he mimicked Harry's earlier movement, leaning down to ruffle Severus's hair. "Hi Severus. Have you been a good boy today?"

Severus nodded enthusiastically, before realising Neville's leg to go and cuddle Winky who popped into the living room.

Winky returned the cuddle before looking at Harry. "Young Master Severus is being a very good boy today, Master Harry Potter sir."

Harry nodded. "That's very good Severus. When I finish talking with Uncle Neville, would you like to go flying?"

The child's entire face lit up with joy and excitement. He quickly released Winky and walked over to where Harry kept his _Firebolt_. "Now?"

Harry shook his head, "Not now Severus. I need to talk with Neville first, ok?"

A pout formed on Severus's lips, before he stiffened and looked about in fear.

Harry moved quickly to pick up Severus and cuddle him close. "It's alright Severus, I wasn't mad, you don't need to be frightened."

Slowly the frightened look left Severus's face as he calmed down, holding tightly to Harry.

"I promise, we will go flying, I've just got to take care of some things first, ok?"

Severus nodded and released his tight grip on Harry, allowing himself to be put back down on the ground.

"Now you go and play Severus, alright?"

Again Severus nodded and went over to his toy-box, pulling out his little silver snake and snuggling into it.

Harry smiled at the sight, before offering Neville a seat.

Neville sat and looked at his friend in slight concern. He desperately wanted to ask Harry what was so wrong that he would delay flying with Severus to discuss it.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Neville. "When you helped me that day, what prompted you to go down that passage? Its one of the few unused passages here."

Neville blinked, of all the things he expected Harry to say, that was not it. He looked at Harry in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why were you down there Nev? How did you know that Severus was in trouble?"

The look of confusion lifted from Neville's face. "Ahhh. Now I understand. I followed you, or at least, I assume that you have the animagus form of a winged tiger?" He raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed in relief. "Yes I do. And that's why I wanted to speak with you. I needed to speak with someone who could understand the pressure of what I've just found out." Here Harry sat and considered his words. "As you can probably tell, my form is not the most... normal of forms."

Neville snickered. "Don't see that many winged tigers, even in the Wizarding World, Harry. But then again, it is you."

Harry mock glared at Neville. "Thanks Nev, thanks a ton. In any case, I haven't registered my form, because I want to use it in the war effort. Which meant I had to talk to McGonagall about the situation, and how I couldn't show my form in class. However, I did tell McGonagall that my _original_ form was a tiger. Just a normal tiger."

"Wait, Harry." Neville raised his hand. "Normal tiger? You mean your form has changed?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. My magic mutated it and changed it, to reflect the Magical line that joined my mum's Human line."

Neville's mouth dropped open in shock. "You're of a Magical line?"

Harry nodded. "That's what McGonagall and I figure. I have an instinctual need to fly and because the tiger is a purely land animal, my magic, influenced by the power of the Magical line that I'm from, forced the form to adapt to my need to fly."

Neville nodded in understanding. "That makes sense, but my Gran told me that there were few Magical lines that could affect the descendants more than three generations."

Harry snorted. "I guess both your Gran and McGonagall had the same tutor, because she said the same thing."

Neville grinned. "Its one of the things upcoming Lords and Ladies are taught. Didn't you already know that?"

Harry flushed. "It was actually covered, but I didn't really pay attention in that lesson, since I didn't think that it would apply to me."

Neville chuckled. "Sure, as if you could be normal. As if Harry Potter wouldn't be linked to something unusual."

Harry mock pouted. "Neeeev. That's not nice. I know I should have considered that anything weird and not common would be related to me, but still. A guy can hope right?"

Neville chuckled some more before he stopped suddenly. "Wait a second; you're of a Magical line that belongs to the air! You're of the Fae!" He exclaimed.

Harry blinked. "Now how did you guess that?"

Neville, still shocked, answered softly. "They are the only Air bound Magical lines that are powerful enough to manifest their powers, their gifts, in their descendants this far down the line. And if you're of the Fae, then that means..." Neville broke off. "Oh damn Harry, you really never get a break, do you? You're going to need to present yourself to their Court."

Harry nodded glumly.

"Do you know what Fae your line might have originated from?"

Harry shook his head this time. "I know that Mum is of a Squib line, but I didn't have a chance to take the Blood Heritage potion before we came here what with Severus and all, not to mention that the one time I was in Diagon Alley, I was with Hermione and Ron."

Neville looked understandingly. "So you haven't been able to get into Gringotts for an extended period of time."

Harry nodded. "I'm owling Gringotts later today to see if I can make an appointment to undergo the Blood Heritage ritual in the next fortnight. That should reveal what Magical line mated into Mum's line."

Neville smiled and looked over to where a quiet Severus was playing with his silver snake. "Now you know that I'm going to help with the whole Court situation, but I think there's a little boy whose hoping his Daddy will take him out flying."

Harry flushed slightly at the 'Daddy' comment, but then grinned. "Thanks Nev." He silently summoned his _Firebolt_, before turning to look at Severus. "Severus," The little boy looked up and lit up with glee at the sight of Harry holding his broom. "Would you like to go flying?"

Severus leapt to his feet, went to run towards Harry, before stopping to turn around and place the snake away in his toy-box.

Harry smirked at Neville. "You can let yourself out, right? I think I'll go a different way out." And with that Harry swept forwards to grab Severus around the waist, muttering a quick sticking charm to hold Severus to his chest, before he ran back to the window, motioning it open and diving out it, positioning his broom beneath him and Severus, allowing them to spiral down towards the ground, Severus's happy shouts of delight echoing in his ears.

* * *

A fortnight later found Harry standing in the lobby of Gringotts, looking at the owl he received from Gringotts to reconfirm the time. His appointment was at 2:30 pm. He walked up to one of the counters.

"Good afternoon, Manager Goblin. I have an appointment with Master Dragonthorn."

The Goblin at the counter looked up and nodded. "Ah, Lord Potter, yes, Master Dragonthorn is waiting for you in one of our ritual rooms, allow me to escort you."

Harry followed the Goblin to a large opened cavern like room, with Runes covering the entirety of it. Harry scanned the Runes, recognising some of them.

The Goblin bowed to the other Goblin standing in the Ritual Room. "Master Dragonthorn, Lord Potter is here to undergo the Blood Heritage ritual."

Dragonthorn nodded. "Thankyou, Scribe Stonespear."

Stonespear bowed again and left.

"Lord Potter, welcome to one of Gringotts most finest Ritual Rooms."

Harry bowed in respect. "Gringotts honour me, Master Dragonthorn." Harry looked around again. "I do not mean to sound impatient, Master Dragonthorn, but I was hoping we could start this as soon as possible. It is one of the few days I get to spend with my charge, as you are aware of."

Dragonthorn nodded again. "Yes, we here at Gringotts are aware of the situation between you and Lord Prince-Snape."

Harry thought of the other letter he had received from Gringotts. This letter had informed him that due to a change in the Magickal Registry that the Goblins had in their possession to monitor the accounts, Severus Snape was no longer an adult capable of overseeing his accounts. Instead Magick had declared him, Harry Potter, guardian over Severus, and that meant that Harry now had control over Severus's account, as well as holding the title of Lord Prince-Snape in proxy of Severus until he was of age to take back his finances. Finding out that he now the added title, if by proxy, of Prince-Snape to his already cumbersome Potter-Black was quite a shock, not to mention that he also had control of both the Snape and Prince vaults, which was on top of the fact that Magick itself had accepted Harry as Severus's guardian.  
Harry, of course, had advised the Goblins to continue with whatever Severus's previous instructions were. After all, Harry barely had any intention to die at the hand of the megalomaniac that was after his blood, he certainly wasn't going to die at the hand of the man that he thought of like a son.

"Lord Potter, ff you would kindly disrobe so that we could prepare the runes, we'll begin the ritual." Dragonthorn stated.

Harry nodded and began to disrobe. Soon he was standing before Dragonthorn, naked, but not feeling self conscious at all.

"Please sit, Lord Potter."

Harry sat as was indicated, and closed his eyes, beginning to lightly meditate, to ignore the tickling sensation that was caused by the rune brush.

"Now Lord Potter, if you would kindly drink this potion, the results will be accessible to you within the next thirty minutes." Dragonthorn informed Harry, handing a goblet that had a bubbling liquid within it.

Harry grimaced at the sight. "I hate potions." He muttered, before downing the vile looking thing. He shuddered at the taste. "Not quite as bad as Polyjuice, but still." Harry shuddered again, before he stiffened, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he passed out.

Forty-five minutes later, Harry gingerly sat up, holding a hand to his head. "Gah, Master Dragonthorn, you didn't happen to see the Hippogryph that just trampled me, did you?"

Dragonthorn snickered, almost evilly. "No, Lord Potter, I didn't. But I do have the results of the ritual. Would you care to see?"

Harry nodded, but groaned at the pain it caused. "I would like to see the results." Harry responded vocally. "Thankyou Master Dragonthorn." Harry thanked the Master Goblin as he was handed the sheets of parchment that would reveal his full history.


End file.
